Moonlight Shadow
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Crossover mit JAG Was wäre das Leben ohne Probleme? SG1 hat Viele, aber können sie auch dieses lösen?
1. Kapitel 1

Danke an Yosh für's Betareaden!

All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Moonlight Shadow**

_by Anne_

**Kapitel 1**

Dreiunddreißig waren sie gewesen. Dreiunddreißig und jetzt waren sie noch neunzehn. Daniel Jackson hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Wie lange war er schon hier? 14 Tage? 1 Monat oder ein Jahr? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Blind tastete er auf dem feuchten Lehmboden nach seiner Brille. Sie würde keinen großen Unterschied machen, dann es war dunkler als in der schwärzesten Nacht. Wer einmal hier gewesen war, musste seine ganzen Vorstellungen von Farben und Dunkelheit relativieren. Seine Hände stießen auf etwas weiches und er murmelte ein Wort der Entschuldigung, wohlwissend, dass die Person ihn vermutlich nicht verstehen würde.

Die schwere Eisentür wurde aufgestoßen und für einen kleinen Moment wurde die Zelle erleuchtet. Seine Augen protestierten, waren das Licht nicht gewohnt, aber dennoch reichte es auch mit einem Griff die Brille zu erhaschen. Er schob sie sich auf der Nase zurecht. Nein, wie vermutet sie brachte nichts, aber sie gab ihm ein sicheres Gefühl. Warum sie wohl die Zelle geöffnet hatten, dachte er, vermutlich nicht um den Gefangenen etwas zu essen zu bringen, dass taten sie fast nie. Ein dumpfer Aufprall, das metallene Scheppern der schließenden Tür und ein leises Wimmern erklangen und für einen kurzen Augenblick spitzte er die Ohren, dann aber lehnte er sich zurück an die Wand und lies seine Gedanken wieder fort schweifen. „Doctor Jackson?" Eine Hand tastete nach ihm. Er erkannte die Stimme als die von Captain Mackimmie von SG-9. „Doctor Jackson, sprechen sie Deutsch?"

Doctor Janet Fraiser saß in ihrem Büro und starrte die Wand an. Vor kurzem war das Stargate aktiviert worden, aber sie hatte nicht einmal gewagt aufzustehen. Sie ahnte, dass ihre beste Freundin Lt. Samantha Carter gleich kommen würde und sie ahnte was für Nachrichten sie haben würde. Sie ahnte es und grade deswegen war sie nicht aufgestanden. Für einen kleinen Moment, wenigstens einen winzig kleinen wollte sie sich noch in dem Glauben lassen, dass alles gut werden würde. Mein Gott, bist du lächerlich, Janet, dachte sie bei sich und starrte weiter die Wand an.

„Oh, Scheiße!" Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter lehnte ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand vor Janet's Büro. Warum war es immer an ihr schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen? Sie öffnete die Tür. „Wusstest du, dass ein und das selbe Brett in der Sonne ganz verschiedene Farben annehmen kann empfang sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin. Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, verhaarte Sam einen Moment, fing sich dann aber wieder: „Ja, dass wusste ich. ... Janet..." Die brünette Doctorin stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu: „Wie sind die Chancen?" „Woher wusstest du, dass ich...?" „Sam. Das Stargate wurde vor bestimmt 20 Minuten aktiviert, und von den Minuten die inzwischen vergangen sind, hast du garantiert mehr als die hälfte vor meiner Tür verbracht – und du meinst wirklich ich weiß nicht was das bedeutet. Also wie sind die Chancen?" Sam seufzte, manche Leute kannten sie einfach zu gut. „Schlecht. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst: Sehr schlecht. Aber wir geben nicht auf. Das haben wir noch nie – wohin gehst du?" „Auf die Station, ich muss nach den Mitgliedern der letzten Mission sehen." „Janet. Keins der Mitglieder der letzen Missionen hat sich verletzt und das weißt du. Ich dachte du würdest vielleicht gerne mit zum Briefing..." „Nein. Ich muss auf die Krankenstation." „Das was du da tust, nennt man auch verdrängen, weißt du das?" „Ja. Das ist mir bewusst. Aber was soll ich denn sonst tun?" Sam schwieg und Janet verlies hinter ihr den Raum.

Der monotone Klang seiner Füße, wenn sie den Boden berührten, beruhigten ihn nicht – im Gegenteil, sie wühlten ihn auf. Aber es war ihm nicht danach zu sitzen, denn dabei hatte ihn der Rhythmus seiner Finger gestört als sie nervös die Tischplatte trafen. Jack beschloss seine Bahn zu ändern und wanderte in Richtung Briefing-Room. Er öffnete die schwere Tür und sah, dass er nicht alleine war. In einem der Stühle zusammengekauert saß Cassandra Fraiser. Mit großen Schritten erreichte er sie, und setzte sich in den Stuhl neben ihr.

„Hey, Kleine."

Cassandra blickte kaum auf, die dunklen Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht. „Selber Hey."

„Nicht in der Laune zu reden?"

„Nein."

Jack akzeptierte die Antwort und lehnte sich zurück – eigentlich war er ja nicht zum sitzen hergekommen. Auf seinen Lippen tauchte ein Lächeln auf.

„Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Ich verstehe das nicht – er hat doch nichts getan, oder?"

Jack strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht: „Nein, Kleine, nein. Das hat er nicht."

„Und warum dann das alles?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Cassandra schwieg. Dann zog sie die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln: „Aber er kommt wieder, ja? Hey, Daniel ist meine einzige Chance auf Geschwister..."

Sam trat durch die Tür, und schnappte nur noch so grad eben die letzten Worte Casssandra's auf. Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihr zu, und zwei Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu, ihr, in deren Augen es auf einmal auf blitzte. „Geschwister! Das ist es!" Sie war schon wieder auf dem halben Weg durch die Tür, als sie Jack's Frage erreichte: „Geschwister, was?"

„Geschwister, das ist die Lösung!"

„Ahhh jaa, kann man das irgendwie genauer definieren!"

„Ja. Mein Bruder. Mein Bruder kann uns helfen."

„Mark? Mark arbeitet in der Softwareentwicklung."

„Nicht Mark."

Cassandra meldete sich zu Wort: „Sammm... du hast keine anderen Brüder."

„Oh doch, oh doch, das habe ich." Und das Lächeln erreichte seit Tagen auch wieder ihre Augen und es blitzte schelmisch auf.

To be continue

©Anne Schüler, 2002


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich schaffs grade nicht an All I want weiter zu schreiben (Schule grrr)  
und da dacht ich mir grade mal so, ich post zum 3.Advent doch mal was von  
MS. ;)  
Ach und schnell noch ne Frage zu All I want: Ich bin mir im Moment nicht  
hundert pro im klaren, ob ich das gleiche Schehma auch für den "Rest" mache  
oder nur SJ. Eigentlich wars ursprünglich für alle geplant, aber ich weiß  
net ob euch das vielleicht langweilig werden könnte... würde mich echt über  
Antwort freuen. :) Schönen 3.Advent, Anne

**TITEL:** Moonlight Shadow  
**AUTOR:** Anne  
**E-MAIL:** anne.schuelergmx.de  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**INHALT:** Was wäre das Leben ohne Probleme? SG-1 hat viele, aber können sie  
auch dieses lösen?  
**BEVORZUGTES WISSEN:** Staffel 1-4  
**SPARTE:** Drama, Romance, Action, Crossover  
**DISCLAIMER: **All publicly recognisable characters and places from Stargate  
SG-1 are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret  
Productions. JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright  
infringement intended. This piece of fan fiction was created for  
entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or  
trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and  
this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real  
persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
**AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN:** Danke an Yosh für's Betareaden!

**Kapitel 2**

Der Kleine Körper drückte sich an ihn, fror ganz offensichtlich. Daniel  
strich ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare, und leise murmelte der Junge, von  
höchstens 6 Jahren etwas in seiner Muttersprache. "Begösch di, min lütte  
Jung. (1)" Trotz seiner augenblicklichen Situation musste er über den  
Streich den sein Schicksal ihm gespielt hatte, grinsen: Natürlich sprach er  
Deutsch, diese Sprache hatte sie schließlich aus dem Jahr 1969 gerettet,  
aber musste es denn grade Plattdeutsch sein?

"Wer ist das?"  
Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie hielt einen Bilderrahmen in der Hand. "Wer?  
Commander Harmon Rabb warf einen Blick aus der Küche zu ihr herüber. "Sie.  
"Wer Sie?" Er kam zu ihr und nahm das Photo in die Hand. "Meine Schwester.  
Mac die grade einen Schluck aus ihrem Wasserglas genommen hatte,  
verschluckte sich prompt. "Nana, nicht so hastig Ninja-Girl. Das Wasser ist  
auch noch da, wenn man es in zwei Zügen trinkt, nicht in Einem."  
"Und ich dachte immer ihr Sailors würdet alles Wasser sofort an euch reißen.  
"Nicht wenn es sprudelt und voll Zucker ist."  
"Wo ist hier bitte Zucker drin!  
"Die"  
"Harrrmmm."  
"Ja?"  
"Könnten Sie mir jetzt bitte erklären warum sie mir nie von ihrer Schwester  
erzählt haben?"  
"Sie ist nicht meine Schwester."  
"Was?"  
"Sie heißt Samantha, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, aber sie ist nicht  
meine Schwester. Biologisch betrachtet nicht. Reicht das?"  
"Nein."  
"Maccc."  
"Ich höre."  
Sanft stellte er das Bild, auf dem er mit einem blonden, jungen Mädchen vor  
ungefähr 15 Jahren zu sehen war, wieder auf die Kommode. Auf dem Sofa zog er  
ein Bein an und legte sein Kinn auf das Knie. "Ihre Familie ist zu uns in  
die Gegend gezogen als ich 11 war. Sie dürfte 7 gewesen sein. Und sie kam in  
meine Klasse."  
"Mit 7...?"  
Harm lachte kurz auf: "Hatte ich schon, dass "ein bisschen überintelligent  
erwähnt? Fragen Sie bloß nicht wie hoch ihr IQ ist. Naja, irgendwie stimmte  
die Chemie zwischen uns, und bis wir zum Militär gegangen sind, war ich mehr  
bei ihre Familie als bei mir zu Hause."  
"Sie ist auch zum Militär gegangen? Ohoh, Flyboy sie hatte ein starken  
Einfluss wie ich sehe."  
"Oh, ich denke, das ist eher Jacobs Schuld - Er ist Mitglied der Air Force,  
und dorthin ist sie auch gegangen." Er zwinkerte Mac zu: "So eine  
Verschwendung...

"Haben sie noch Kontakt?" Es war als wenn die Lampe über ihrem Partner für  
einen Moment dunkler würde, und ein Schatten sein Gesicht verdüsterte. "Wir  
hatten beide unsere Träume und die haben uns in die verschiedensten Ecken  
der Erde geführt. Nach dem Golfkrieg hat sie eine Zeit lang im Pentagon  
gearbeitet und ist dann nach Colorado Springs gegangen. Das Letzte was ich  
von ihr gehört habe ist, dass sie vor 3 Jahren Missing in Action gegangen  
ist." Mac blickte ihr Gegenüber an, der sich krampfhaft an dem Bild  
festhielt und um Fassung zu ringen schien. Komisch ... in all den Jahren hab  
ich ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er setzte ein -gezwungenes - Lächeln auf: "Aber  
das ist Vergangenheit. Können wir von was anderem reden?" Zweifelnd blickte  
ihn Mac an, sie sah, dass ihn der Vorfall quälte, hütete sich aber davor ihn  
noch einmal drauf anzusprechen. Sie fragte sich, was diese Samantha für eine  
Person gewesen sein mochte, dass sich ihr Partner ihr bedingungslos geöffnet  
hatte.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Harm sah nicht grade danach aus, als wenn er  
aufstehen wollte, und so erhob Mac sich und hastete zur Tür hinüber. "Wenn  
es der Pizzajunge ist, dann sagen sie ihm, dass er reichlich spät dran ist  
... und schauen sie nach, dass er wirklich Halbe - Halbe gemacht hat!" "Wie?  
Zu faul aufzustehen und dann auch noch Ansprüche stellen? Tsts." Mit Schwung  
öffnete sie die Tür, und blickte in ein Paar blaue Augen.

"Hi!" Mac musterte die Frau vor der Tür. Sie hatte blonde kurze Haare und  
trug die blaue Air-Force-Uniform eines Lt. Colonel. Hinter ihr stand ein  
grauhaariger Mann, ebenfalls in Uniform, aber Mac unterdrückte den Drang dem  
General zu salutieren, wer konnte ahnen wie es im Moment wirken würde,  
schließlich trug SIE eine ihrer ältesten Jeans, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem  
T-Shirt.  
"Samantha Carter." Sam hielt der anderen Frau die Hand hin, "ich suche  
Harmon Rabb. Ist er zu Hause?

"Sarah Mackenzie", Samanantha ... Sam ... konnte es sein? "Harm ist" Sie kam  
nie dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, denn es war als wenn ein Sturm von hinten  
angeschossen kam - ein sehr männlicher Sturm - und kurz vor Sam - Samantha -  
abbremste. Harm war blass geworden und auch Sam sah leicht überwältigt aus.  
"Petity." flüsterte Harm leist, bevor er vorsichtig den Arm ausstreckte und  
sie an der Wange berührte. Wie bei einem Stromschlag zog er die Hand  
schlagartig zurück: "Du bist echt."  
"Natürlich - Was sollte ich denn sonst sein?"  
"Missing in Action!"  
"Missing in Action?"  
"Offizielle Antwort der Air Force, ja."  
Sam blickte verwirrt: "Wie bitte? Das ist doch min schon 3 Jahre her und

"Und passiert andauernd." Jack, der wie Mac die Szene beobachtet hatte,  
mischte sich ein, "ich unterbreche Sie zwar nur ungern, aber da ist so eine  
Sache, die mir keine Ruhe lässt..." Wie in die Realität zurückgekehrt,  
wandelte auch Sam sich wieder. "Oh Entschuldigung, das ist mein Commanding  
Officier General Jack O'Neill. Sir, Harmon Rabb." Nun setzten sowohl Harm,  
als auch Mac zum salutieren an, aber Jack winkte ab. "Schon gut, wir sind  
nicht im Dienst- auf jeden Fall nicht ganz offiziell.

"Dürfen wir reinkommen?" Erst jetzt fiel Harm auf, dass sie sich immer noch  
an der Tür befanden. "Oh! Ja, sicher."

Einige Minuten später saßen sie in der "Stube". Sam und Jack auf der einen  
Seite, Harm und Mac auf der anderen. Harm brannten dutzende Fragen an seine  
,Schwester' auf der Zunge, aber er zwang sich zuerst etwas anderes  
anzusprechen: "Sir, sie erwähnten vorhin eine Sache..." Er ließ die Frage  
offen ausklingen. Allerdings war es Sam die antwortete: "Ja wir brauchen  
deine Hilfe." "Was hast du dieses Mal in die Luft gejagt, Sammy?" "Schon  
wieder?" Harm konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen - wofür er  
auch einen gekonnt bösen Blick von Sam erntete.  
"Wir kommen grade vom Präsidenten. Ich weiß, dass mag sich jetzt ein wenig  
sonderbar anhören, aber wir dürfen ihnen erst von der Mission erzählen, wenn  
sie eingewilligt haben und sich zur Geheimhaltung verpflichten." Jack wandte  
sich an Mac: "Das gleiche gilt für sie Mackenzie - ich darf doch  
davon ausgehen, dass sie das sind und nicht irgendein Zwilling." Für den  
Nachsatz erntete er einen Fußtritt von seiner 2IC. Harm blickte seine  
Partnerin an und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Sie sah ihm an, dass er gehen  
würde. Er würde gehen - dann würde auch sie gehen - irgendjemand musste ja  
schließlich den Arsch ihres Flyboys retten. Mit den Augen signalisierte sie  
ihm ihre Zustimmung.  
"Wir werden dir Folgen, Sammy, und wenn das heißen sollte, in die Weiten des  
Universums zu gehen..." Er lachte über seinen scheinbaren Scherz. Sam und  
Jack blieben ernst.  
"Damit liegen sie gar nicht so falsch..."

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Anmerkung: (1) So für denjenigen der kein Platt spricht: Begösch di, min  
lütten Jung heißt soviel wie Beruhig dich, mein kleiner Junge. Ich garantier  
bei Platt übrigens net für Rechschreibung und Grammatik, an sich kann ich's  
nämlich nur verstehen und mehr oder weniger sprechen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognisable characters and places from Stargate  
SG-1 are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret  
Productions. JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright  
infringement intended. This piece of fan fiction was created for  
entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or  
trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and  
this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real  
persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
**AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN:** Danke an Yosh für's Betareaden!  
Ganz herzlichen Dank auch für das viele positive Feedback:) Ich liebe  
FB über alles s

Hier bei ein besonders großes Dankeschön an Hoellenwauwau, für die vielen Reviews!

**Kapitel 3**

"Willkommen auf Terra Nova!"

Mit einer ausladenden Geste drehte Jack sich fast ein wenig sarkastisch halb  
um die eigene Achse. Hinter ihm schloss sich zischend und eindrucksvoll der  
blaue Ereignishorizont.

Der Planet, oder Terra Nova wie er offiziell bezeichnet wurde, war ein  
Naturschauspiel Sondergleichens. Im Norden ragten riesige Felsformationen,  
deren gewaltigen schneebedeckten Spitzen den Himmel berühren zu schienen. Im  
Süden breitete sich eine weite Steppe mit langen grün-gelben Halmen, die  
sich sanft im Wind wiegten, aus. Weit in der Ferne waren einige Tiere zu  
sehnen, die dort friedlich grasten und sich auch nicht vom vorigen Rumoren  
des Stargates beeindrucken ließen. Der Himmel war fast unnatürlich strahlend  
blau, nur im Westen von einigen roten Streifen, die eine der beiden Sonnen  
umgaben, unterbrochen.

Sam stellte die Kiste vor sich auf den Boden. Sie war zwar groß und sah  
alles andre als leicht aus, aber rein realistisch betrachtet war das einzig  
Schwere an ihr das Eisengestell, denn in ihr waren Briefe und Pakete an die  
Bewohner dieses Planeten gesammelt. Briefe, die alle, unwissend darüber wo  
such ihre Lieben wirklich befanden und lebten, an eine Adresse in Colorado  
Springs geschickt wurden. Sie bezweifelte, dass etwas für sie dabei sein  
würde, denn der Kontakt zu den wenigen Freunden, die sie noch auf der  
"wirklichen" Erde hatte, war durch die stressigen Vorfälle der letzten Tage  
und Wochen unterbrochen worden. Ihre meisten Freunde befanden sich so oder  
so auf Terra Nova, und Verwandte abgesehen von Marc und seiner Familie hatte  
sie dort auch nicht mehr. Sam drehte sich zu ihrem ,Bruder' und seiner  
Partnerin um. Beiden sah man an, dass sie noch mit den Nachwirkungen zu  
kämpfen hatten, auch wenn das Gesicht der Marine-Offizierin vielleicht noch  
einen Hauch mehr grün aufzuweisen hatte. Dies war zu meist die normale  
Reaktion auf die erste Reise durch das Tor - ihr war es schließlich nicht  
anders ergangen - und sie lächelte den Beiden zu: "Keine Angst, das vergeht  
gleich wieder. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran." Sie warf einen  
Seitenblick auf Jack und ihren Augen blitzte es schelmisch auf: "Die Ursache  
ist die Molekülkompression" Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf ihren Mund  
und sie wurde zurück gezogen. "Einfach merken, dass es das nächste Mal  
besser wird!", sagte Jack.

"Sam! Jack!"  
Scheinbar aus dem Nichts tauchte ein braun gelocktes Mädchen auf und hastete  
auf die Kleingruppe zu. Auf ihrer Hüfte trug sie ein kleines Kind von  
vielleicht 15 Monaten, dass jetzt zappelte und darauf drängte  
hinuntergelassen zu werden. In ihren dunklen braunen Haaren blitzten einige  
Strohhalme hervor und mit großen blauen Augen blickte sie die beiden ihr  
fremden Personen an. "Mommy!" kommandierte sie laut. Jack hob sie aus  
Cassandra's Armen und wirbelte sie einmal durch die Luft. Juchzend ließ sie  
sich in seine Arme fallen, blickte ihn aber dann mit strengen 15-Monat-Augen  
an: "Nein Daddy! Will Mommy!" und streckte ihre Arme Sam entgegen, die sie  
lachend aus den Armen ihres Mannes nahm. Der wiederum nutzte die Chance um  
sie schnell an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
Begeistert klatschte das Kleine Mädchen zwischen Ihnen in die Hände.

Fasziniert beobachtete Mac wie sich zwei Menschen innerhalb von wenigen  
Sekunden so verändern konnten und den steifen Militär-Mode abstreiften wie  
eine Jacke. Ihr eigener Blick wanderte auf ihren Partner, der die ganze  
Szene mit offenem Mund beobachtete und sie musste arg gegen den Drang laut  
aufzulachen ankämpfen. Mit dem Elenbogen stieß sie ihn an: "Kommen sie  
schon, Harm, sagen sie nicht sie haben das die ganzen letzten Tage nicht  
bemerkt!" Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf, aber bevor er etwas erwidern  
konnte, drehten sich Sam und Jack wiederum.  
"Darf ich vorstellen Caitríona-Joan O'Neill und hier" Jack schob Cassie  
vor, "den ersten Alien, den sie kennen lernen dürfen: Cassandra Fraiser."  
Spielerisch schlug Cassie Jack auf den Arm, der diese dann verteidigend hob:  
"Hey, es stimmt... du bist ein Alien...Wenn man's genau nimmt Riona auch."  
Seine Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete den beiden JAG-Offizieren ihr  
zu folgen: "Kommt. Ich zeige euch unser Hauptquartier."

Das "Hauptquartier" war mehr ein Hauptdorf, das aus mehreren Holzhütten  
bestand. Von außen zwar Holz, von innen aber auf modernste Art und Weise an  
Technik ausgestattet. Das Holz auf Terra Nova ist anders beschaffen, hatte  
Sam ihnen erklärt und dann noch einige andere Dinge erwähnt, die allerdings  
ziemlich unverständlich geworden waren. Jack nannte es "Techno-Brabble" und  
er hatte recht damit. Harm ließ, gegen das Fensterbrett gelehnt, seinen  
Blick über die Wände des Gästezimmers gleiten. Sie waren förmlich tapeziert  
mit Bildern von Sam und ihrem ehemaligen Team und nicht zuletzt mit einer  
ganzen Galerie von Riona.  
,An sich hat sie nicht sonderlich verändert', dachte Harm bei sich, nur  
offener vielleicht. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken wieder fort. Sam und Jack  
waren ein schönes Paar und Riona konnte locker mit AJ konkurrieren. Sie  
schien glücklich zu sein, hatte gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatte. Ein  
kleiner Stich meldete sich in Harms Herz und er fragt sich ob er dies auch  
jemals finden würde. Auf dem Bett regte sich Mac und zog im Schlaf die Decke  
höher. Sanft ließ er seine Augen auf ihr ruhen und stand dann auf sich zu  
ihr zu legen. Ein Bett - man könnte fast meinen Sam würde bestimmte Gedanken  
verfolgen. ,Warum?', war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er in den Schlaf  
driftete.

Sam stand am Fenster und beobachtete den Sonneuntergang. Jack legte ihr von  
hinten seine Arme um die Hüften und zog sie näher. Während er an ihrem  
Ohrläppchen knabberte, murmelte er leise in ihr Ohr: "Wir haben zwei  
Gästezimmer - das weißt du, oder?" Er spürte es förmlich wie sich ihr  
Gesicht mit einem Lächeln veränderte, obwohl er sie nicht von vorne sehen  
konnte. "Ich schon, aber Harm nicht...!" Das Lachen lies ihren ganzen Körper  
vibrieren und ihre Hand drehte sich in seine Umarmung um, so dass sie sich  
anblicken konnten: "Du kannst nicht alle Leute zusammen bringen, Sam." Sie  
schob ihre Finger unter sein T-Shirt: "Bei Daniel und Janet hat's auch  
funktioniert." "Daniel und Janet sind nicht zusammen." "Fast." "...und  
Daniel und Janet lieben sich so oder so - sie brauchen nur einen Schubs in  
die richtige Richtung!" "Harm und Mac auch!" "Sammmm..." "Komm schon, Jack,  
sag nicht das du das nicht gesehen hast." Jack seufzte theatralisch und lies  
sich von Sam zum Bett ziehen.

Wie spät war es? Daniel hörte einige Stimmen vor der Zelle, und der Klang  
kam ihm bekannt vor - woher nur. Er rieb sich die Schläfen - Die Dunkelheit  
der Zelle übertrug sich langsam auch auf seine Erinnerung und er begann sich  
das Gute vor den Augen zu projizieren. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen  
wieder.

End Part 3

TBC


	4. Kapitel 4

Danke an Jenny fürs betan!!! :)  
  
Disclaimer sind in Part 1  
  
**Kapitel 4 **  
  
Es war ein wenig wie in einer mittelalterlichen Burg: Die hohen groben Steinwände, behangen mit farbenfrohen Bannern, der Saal umsäumt von großen weißen Kerzen und durch die langen Gänge hallten schwere Fußtritte, bedrohlich und zugleich schützend. Jene Tritte waren das einzige wirkliche Zeichen dafür, dass das Gebäude überhaupt eine Menschenseele beherbergte und die Atmosphäre lies es einem kalt den Rücken hinunter laufen. Unwillkürlich bemerkte Mac wie sich auf ihrem Arm eine Gänsehaut bildete und unbewusst machte sie einen Schritt näher zu ihrem Partner. "Hallo?" Die Wände warfen Jacks Ruf tausendfach zurück und füllten den Raum mit einem Meer aus Stimmen. Plötzlich stieg ihnen Rauch in die Nase und fast synchron drehten sich die vier Erwachsenen um. Einige Meter hinter ihnen stand ein Mann, vielleicht einen halben Kopf kleiner als Jack. Seine schwarzen Haaren fielen offen über das prachtvolle rote Gewand und umsäumten das hagere Gesicht. Er war ohne Zweifel eine Person mit einer gewaltigen Ausstrahlung, aber es war nicht zu definieren ob sie positiv oder negativ war, viel mehr wurde sie überdeckt von einem mystischen Schimmer. Ohne Zweifel strahlte seine Person etwas Mystisches aus, die Definition zwischen Negativ und Positiv jedoch war unmöglich.  
"General O'Neill."  
Jack kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Kendall."  
"Ihr seit zurück gekommen."  
"Wir lassen unsere Leute nicht im Stich."  
"Wir haben euch bereits erklärt, dass wir sie nicht freilassen können."  
"Was ich immer noch nicht verstanden habe, aber....." Jack hob beschwichtigend gegen den aufkommenden Protest die Hände, "..aber, uns wurde versichert, dass es zu einem fairen Prozess kommen könnte - Nun hier sind wir." Jack bedeutete Harm und Mac vorzutreten. "Kendall, dies sind Lt. Colonel Mackenzie und Commander Rabb - sie werden Dr. Jackson vertreten."  
"Dann beginnt."  
"Beginnt?!" Entsetzt wand Mac ihren Blick an Harm, und gemeinsam fielen ihre Augen auf Jack. "Hey-ey... Gesetzte und der ganze Kram drum herum - Das ist ihr Gebiet. Ich weiß nur wie man sie bricht."  
Mac räusperte sich: "Kendall ... ich möchte nicht ihr Rechtssystem angreifen, aber wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass der Angeklagte anwesend ist?"  
Kendall neigte den Kopf: "Es sei euch gewährt." Er winkte einer Person zu, dann verschwand er im Rauch, und zwar genau in dem Moment als Harm seine Frage äußerte: "Kendall - können sie uns vielleicht einweihen wie der Prozess in ihrem Land abläuft?" Aber er war bereits fort. Sam legte Harm ihre Hand auf die Schulter: "Mach dir nichts daraus, dass macht er schon seit wir das erste Mal hier waren. Aber jetzt versteht ihr wahrscheinlich auch warum wir eure Hilfe brauchen."   
  
Die absolute Dunkelheit wurde immer wieder unterbrochen, immer dann wenn das Tor kurz geöffnet wurde, jemand schnelle Blicke in den Raum warf, nur um die Tür dann wieder mit Gewalt zu zuwerfen.   
"Irgendetwas geht hier vor..." Es war eine Feststellung, doch mehr an sich selbst als an den kleinen Jungen in seinem Armen gerichtet. Daniel versuchte sie auf das vorzubereiten was kommen würde - egal was es war und wie es aussah. In seinen Armen wimmerte der Junge leise vor sich hin "Mudder..." Und zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Daniel, wie der kleine Junge mit diesem Dialekt hier gelandet war, denn von dem was er bis jetzt auf diesem Planeten gesehen hatte, sprach ein jedermann ,altes' Englisch und mit seinen blonden Haaren war er alles andere als typisch.   
Der Junge - er musste ihn so bezeichnen, einen Namen hatte er ihm nicht entlocken können.   
  
"Also, irgendwie hab ich ein bisschen das Gefühl ich bin im falschen Film." Harm wich einem Pferd aus, dessen Reiter ganz offensichtlich kein Interesse daran hatte, ob und wie viele Menschen er auf seiner Tour über den Haufen ritt. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Daniel und erhielten dabei zahlreiche argwöhnische Blicke von allen Seiten. Vor ihnen marschierte starr und stumm ein Wächter in schwarzen Kleidern, über denen ein langes Kettenkleid hing. "Sind alle Planeten auf die ihr reist so wie dieser hier ?" Sam grinste kurz schief: "Schön wär's - ob du's glaubst oder nicht: Das hier ist direkt harmlos. Wenigstens sprechen sie hier Englisch und sind menschlich." Harm wäre fast über seine eigenen Füße gefallen: "Dann sind die kleinen, grünen Marsmenschen also *real*?"   
"Uh... sag das mit dem grün nicht zu laut. Thor hört das gar nicht gerne... und Mars - da hat wohl jemand die Visitenkarte falsch gelesen." Vermeldete Jack von hinter ihnen. Harm fasste sich an den Kopf und wand sich stöhnend an Mac: "Oh mein Gott... wenn Bud wüsste..."   
  
"Grappa!" begeistert schmiss sich Riona an die Beine des Ankömmlings. Janet fuhr herum und blickte auf einen abgehetzten General Jacob Carter, der sich mit suchenden Augen umsah.   
"General Carter, ... ich wusste gar nicht, dass..."   
"Dr. Fraiser. Janet. Wo sind Sam und Jack - ich war schon bei ihrem Haus, aber da war niemand." Janet sah ihn verwirrt an - er wusste doch genau, dass sie sich auf PX46N9 begeben hatten, um dort Daniel zu "befreien". Ihr Blick sagte ihm alles. "Verfluchte Scheiße!" "Uchte eiße." Wiederholte Riona begeistert, aber wohl das erste Mal in ihrem kurzen Leben versuchte niemand es ihr auszureden. Die brünette Frau legte die Unterlagen, die sie noch immer in der Hand hielt auf die Ablage, von der sie sie erst kurz vor Jacobs Ankunft genommen hatte. "Keine Angst, sie sind dieses Mal nicht alleine gegangen. Sam hat rechtlichen Beistand von der Erde geholt. Commander Rabb und Lt. Colonel Mackenzie vom JAG der Navy sind bei ihnen." Sie lächelte.  
"Harm ist auch dort? Das wird ja immer schlimmer." Er lies sich auf das leere Bett sinken.  
  
"Daniel?", Jack steckte seinen Kopf durch die schwere Tür, "Hallloohoo? Irgendwer zu Hause?!" "Jack?", eine müde Stimme antwortete ihm. Daniel wurde ins helle Licht gezogen. Was man zu sehen bekam, entsprach nicht grade dem Bild des sonst so strahlenden Antrophologen. Seine Kleidung war mit Schmutz überzogen und nur mit Mühe und Not konnte man die ursprüngliche Farbe erkennen, und dass auch nur an den Stellen, die nicht zerrissen waren. Das eine Brillenglas hatte einen Sprung, und die Haare hingen mit Spinnenweben durchsetzt platt am Kopf herunter. Jack rümpfte seine Nase: "Habt ihr denn keine Duschen da drin?" Langsam kam wieder Leben in Daniels Augen: "Danke, Jack, genau *das* habe ich jetzt gebraucht." Trotzdem nahm er das ihm angebotene Taschentusch an und wischte sich den gröbsten Dreck aus dem Gesicht. "Bin ich frei?"  
"Nein - aber so gut wie. Komm wir müssen eine Verhandlung führen gehen."   
"Eine Sekunde noch!" Daniel wollte sich umdrehen und wieder ins Gefängnis rein gehen. "DANIEL! Was zum Teufel machst du da?"   
"Der kleine Junge..."   
"Was für ein kleiner Junge?"   
"Ich weiß nicht, er ist seit ein paar Tagen da. Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen!"  
Jack blickte ihn völlig entgeistert: "Sag mal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Es war schon schwer genug die soweit zukriegen, dass wir *dich* mitnehmen können! Was meinst du, würden die zu so einem fremden Kind sagen, hm?!" Die Wachen blickten sie bereits misstrauisch an und kamen einige Schritte näher. Jack beugte sich näher an Daniel heran und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Daniel, hör mir jetzt zu: Du wirst auf der Stelle deinen Arsch in Bewegung setzen und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!" Dafür erntete er zwar einen bitterbösen Blick. Es war ihm auch bewusst, dass er sich für diesen Kommentar vermutlich später entschuldigen musste, aber immerhin folgte Daniel ihm nun.   


TBC...  
  



	5. Kapitel 5

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places from Stargate  
SG-1 are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret  
Productions. JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright  
infringement intended. This piece of fan fiction was created for  
entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or  
trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and  
this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real  
persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN: Ein ganz grrooßßßesss Dankeschön an Yosh für's betan! knuddel

**Kapitel 5**

Die dunkle Tür schloss sich hinter Jack und Daniel. Betretene Stille machte sich unter den anderen Insassen breit, und krabbelnd bewegte sich Captain Mackimmie von SG-9 auf den kleinen Jungen zu. Kaum als das er ihn erreicht hatte, richtete sich der kleine Junge auf und seine Augen glühten einmal kurz bedrohlich auf. Für einige Minuten waren furchterfüllte Stimmen aus der Zelle zu hören, dann herrschte tödliche Stille. Schweigend öffneten die Wächter die Tür und bildeten eine Gasse für das Kind, dass selbstsicher vorausschritt.

Fast hätte Sam den Blick abwenden müssen, als ihr Mann mit ihrem besten Freund zurückkam. Der Daniel Jackson, der da vor ihr stand erinnerte nur noch schwach an den enthusiastischen Mann, der vor knapp 2 Wochen Nova verlassen hatte, wie immer völlig fasziniert von der Kultur, die ihn erwartete. Es kam zwar oft vor, dass Gesandte vom Original Stargatecenter einige Tage auf Nova verbrachten, um mit den Wissenschaftlern zusammen zuarbeiten, ganz zu schweigen von den monatlichen Briefings zwischen George Hammond und Jack, aber dass ein „Erden"-Team um seine Hilfe bat, kam Daniels Meinung nach viel zu selten vor. Nicht dass er auf Nova unglücklich war, im Gegenteil, aber trotzdem... Ohne Worte reichte Sam ihm ein Taschentuch, damit er sich wenigstens notdürftig die dunklen Spuren aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte. „Daniel, das sind Commander Harmon Rabb und Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie – sie werden sich verteidigen. Harm, Mac, das ist Dr. Daniel Jackson." Daniel hielt Harm seine Hand hin: „Daniel." „Harm." Dann lächelte er Mac zu, und für einen Moment konnte man unter dem Dreck die wahren, authentischen Gesichtszüge des jungen Mannes erkennen. Mac konnte gar nicht anders als zurück zulächeln - eine Geste, die Harm mit einem durchaus mulmigen Gefühl im Magen beobachtete. Sam stieß Jack kurz mit dem Ellbogen an, und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf Harm. In ihren Augen leuchtete Triumph und die Aussage war eindeutig: ‚Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt!' Jack verdrehte die Augen und zog Sam an sich heran, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Okkkayyy... aber nur weil du in der Physik immer alles hingezaubert kriegst, solltest du nicht davon ausgehen, dass dies sich in allen Lebenslagen wiederholt..." Dabei lachte er leise und erntete als Dank ein Tausend-Watt-Lächeln.

Ihre Begleitung war aus unerklärlichen Gründen abhanden gekommen und als sie dieses Mal durch die Vorhöfe der Burg wanderten, hatten sich das Benehmen der Bewohner gewandelt, von Feindseligkeit war keine Spur mehr, vielmehr war sie durch eine rege Neugier ersetzt worden. Eine junge Frau kam angelaufen, gab Daniel eine schnelle Umarmung und war dann genau so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. „Verstehen Sie mich jetzt nicht falsch, Daniel, aber für ein Volk, dass Sie in weniger als 48 Stunden hängen will, kommt mir die Situation mit diesen Menschen reichlich suspekt vor.", merkte Mac mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Ein hilfloses Schulterzucken war die Antwort.

„Dr. Jackson. Können Sie uns die Ereignisse von vergangener Woche, die zu ihrer Verhaftung geführt haben, kurz in ihren Worten schildern?"

„Uhm, sicher." Daniel hob den Blick, vermied aber die Jury anzusehen, und richtete so eine Augen auf Harm, der vor ihm stand. Irgendjemand hatte ein neues Hemd und Wasser für ihn aufgetrieben, und in seiner neuen Kleidung unterschied sich Daniel bis aus seine Brille, nun nicht mehr sonderlich von den normalen Bewohnern dieses Planeten. „Ich war grade aufgestanden, und..."

_Große, massige Eichen umgaben ihren Schlafplatz, dennoch fand langsam auch die Sonne ihren Weg durch das Blättergerüst. Hier, abseits des normalen Hauptgeschehens des Planeten, hatte sich am Flussrand ein kleines Volk niedergelassen. Und obwohl sie Handelsbeziehungen mit den Städten führten, offiziell sogar zu ihren zählte, pflegten sie eine intensive Auslebung alter Germanischer Riten. Daniel vermutete, dass auf diesem Planeten vor mehr als 2000 Jahren von einem Go'auld der gewagte Versuch von der Vermischung zweier verschiedener Traditionen stattgefunden hatte. Dass oder es musste eine unendliche Unkenntnis vorausgegangen sein, denn selbst ein nur mittelmäßig Geschichtsinteressierter Mensch (oder auch Go'auld) hätte erkennen müssen, dass es sich bei den anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten ursprünglich um Kelten gehandelt haben musste. Doch an diesem Morgen war etwas anders als an den Tagen zuvor. Immer noch sorgte der Wind in den Baumkronen für ein neugieriges Gemurmel, unterstützt von den hellen Singstimmen vieler kleiner Vögel und neben ihrem Lager gurgelte der kleine, klare Bach. Aber das Stimmengewirr, das lebendige Treiben der Menschen war nirgendwo zuhören. Verwirrt streifte Daniel sich seine Schuhe über und eilte hastigen Schrittes auf die dunklen Holzhäuser zu. Schon von weitem sah er, wie Captain _Mackimmie_ sich über irgendwas auf dem Boden beugte. Kaum hatte er das kleine Dorf betreten, wurde er von Horror durchflutet, denn über den Boden verteilt lagen die Leichen, derjenigen mit denen er noch den Abend zusammen unter jenen großen Bäumen gesessen hatte. Er beugte sich über eine ältere Frau, die offensichtlich noch lebte. Mit letzter Kraft hob sie die Hand und strich ihm lächelnd über die Wange. Dann erschlafften Hand und Gesichtszüge und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite. Lautlos war die Anthropologin von SG-9 hinter ihn getreten, und als sie mit stockender Stimme zu sprechen begann, zuckte er zusammen: „Als wir das Dorf erreicht haben, war es bereits so. Es...Es muss bereits irgendwann gestern Nacht geschehen sein, die Feuer waren bereits erloschen." Daniel richtete sich wieder auf: „Überlebende?" Wortlos schüttelte die kleine Schwarzhaarige ihren Kopf. Dann plötzlich waren sie umringt von großen, bewaffneten Männern in langen schwarzen Gewändern und innerhalb weniger Minuten war Daniel zusammen mit den Mitglieder von SG-9 gefesselt auf den Boden geworfen._

„Wirkten die Männer überrascht, als sie das Dorf erreichten?" Mac war vorgetreten.

„Uhm, dass kann ich nicht sagen, sie waren plötzlich einfach da."

„Und weder Sie, noch ein Mitglied von SG-9 haben zuvor irgendjemanden informiert?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Dafür war überhaupt keine Zeit."

„Sie sind ohne jede Befragung zur Sachlage einfach festgenommen worden!"

„Ja."

„Und wann sind Sie wirklich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, warum Sie festgehalten wurden?"

„Als Sam und Jack – General O'Neill und Lt. Colonel Carter – auf diesen Planeten gekommen sind."

„Dr.Jackson – sind sie und SG-9 für den Tod der Menschen am Fluss verantwortlich?"

Daniels Augen weiteten sich auf Harms Frage hin, aber in den Augen seines Gegenüber war Sicherheit über die Frage zuerkennen und so antwortete er mit fester Stimme und Nachdruck: „Nein. Ich kann ihnen noch nicht einmal sagen, _warum_ die Menschen dort umgekommen sind." Dabei blickte er das erste Mal der Jury in die Augen.

© Anne Schüler, 2003


	6. Kapitel 6

**Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Tauri für's betan!! *knuddel***

Disclaime: *soifz* muss ich dazu was sagen? Blick in die anderen Chapter...  
  
********************   
  
**Kapitel 6**   
  
Vor dem Raum, in dem die Verhandlung stattfand, lief Jack unruhig auf und ab. Zuschauer waren nicht erlaubt worden, mit Mühe und Not hatte Kendall überzeugt werden können, dass eine Befragung von Daniel und die Anwesenheit von Harm UND Mac unbedingt notwenig waren. Sam stand vor einem der schmalen Fenster, durch die noch nicht einmal Riona gepasst hätte. Trotzdem gewährten sie einen Überblick über das Geschehen auf dem Hof und dort hatte sich in den vergangenen 45 Minuten einiges geändert. Zuerst hatten die Menschen ihre Arbeit niedergelegt, nun saßen sie regungslos unter meterhohen, herbstlich gefärbten Eschen. Ohne Worte bedeutete Sam Jack, dass sie in den Hof runtergehen würde – irgendetwas war hier falsch.   
  
Er hatte sich nur wenige Schritte vom Stargate entfernt, als Jacob eine Stabwaffe auf seine Brust gerichtet sah. Ein junger Jaffa, mit Niirtys Kennung auf der Stirn blickte ihn finster an: „Go'auld." Damit hatte er genau das eine Wort genannt, welches ausreichte um Selmak in Rage zu bringen und Jacobs Augen leuchteten hell auf: „Wir sind kein Go'auld!" Unbeeindruckt rückte sein Gegenüber ihm näher. „Von wem habt ihr von unserem Lager erfahren?" „Hören Sie, junger Mann, ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind – aber bringen Sie mich zu Teal'c oder Brat'ac!" Der Jaffa öffnete wortlos seine Stabwaffe, doch bevor er diese abfeuern konnte, waren aus dem Hintergrund schnelle Schritte zu hören und eine scharfe Zurechtweisung in Go'auld. Keuchend hielt Ry'ac vor Jacob: „General Carter, Selmak, bitte verzeihen Sie Nor'an. Er ist erst seit kurzem auf Cha'kai." Jacob zwinkerte Teal'cs Sohn beruhigend zu: „Keine Angst, Selmak ist manchmal nur ein bisschen jähzornig." Dafür erntete er zwar Protest von seiner ‚Begleiterin', aber das Ziel des Kommentars war erreicht: Ry'acs Gesichtszüge entspannten sich merklich. „Sie wollen zu meinem Vater?!" „Ja – und das so schnell wie möglich, wenn es geht."   
  
„Wenn Sie also die Umstände betrachten, dass jene Männer, die unseren Klienten und auch die anderen Mitglieder der Forschungseinheit unseres Planeten festnahmen, vermutlich nicht ganz zufällig bewaffnet in besagtem Dorf ankamen, so muss es doch offensichtlich werden, dass jemand Anderes sie informiert haben muss. Wie bereits mehrfach von Dr. Jackson ausgesagt war diese informierende Person auf keinen Fall Mitglied des Forschungsteams, da diese selbst überrascht waren von den Todesfällen, des weiteren ist uns allen bekannt, dass kein Anwohner des besagten Dorfes jene Nacht überlebt hat. Dies lässt nur die Aussage zu, dass eine andere Person im Dorf gewesen sein muss und diese sowohl für die Benachrichtigung der Wachen als auch den Tod der Bewohner verantwortlich ist und nicht unser Klient und die Mitglieder von SG-9. Von daher sind Dr. Jackson und SG-9 freizusprechen. Danke"   
  
Harm setzte sich, unter dem Tisch drückte Mac seine Hand. Für sie selbst lagen die Umstände klar, jedoch hatten sie in ihrer Beweisführung einzig und alleine auf Daniels Aussagen zurückgreifen müssen, da Zeugen in dieser Art von Gerichtsführung nicht erlaubt waren. Es blieb einzig und alleine die Hoffnung, dass die Jury nicht so handeln würde, wie Kendall in ihren vorhergegangenen Gesprächen.   
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Sam die Treppen hinunter gegangen war und als sie den Hof betrat, leuchtete ihr zwar die Sonne entgegen, von den Menschen war jedoch keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Am Brunnen zeugte ein umgestürzter Korb von einem hastigen Aufbruch, die Fensterläden waren fest verschlossen. Nur am Rand standen einige dunkel gekleidete Wachen. Hatten diese zuvor auch dort gestanden? Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr bewusst auf, dass diese bis tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kutten trugen, ein wenig wie Mönche. Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken runter, dennoch unterdrückte sie das ungute Gefühl, denn wären es Go'auld, so würde sie diese von ihrem Standpunkt aus spüren. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Tradition dieses Volkes. Trotzdem schaltete Sam auf erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit als sie sich langsam umwand um wieder nach innen zurückzukehren. Je eher sie diesen Ort verlassen würde, desto besser.   
  
Nervös zupfte Daniel an seinen leinenen Kleidern herum, die alles andere als gut saßen. „Passiert so was oft?" Harm beobachtete ihn von der Seite. „Hm, was?" „In solche Situationen geraten." Unschlüssig verdeutlichte er seine Frage mit einer Handbewegung durch den Raum. Daniels Blick wanderte in die Ferne. „SG-1? Ja, verdammt oft. Jack hat das mal als unser Hobby bezeichnet." Er lachte kurz auf, als er sich an die Situation erinnerte, dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher. „Aber seit wir auf Nova sind, überlassen wir das neuen Teams." Daniel grinste breit – er wollte nicht sagen, dass er diesen Teil der Missionen so unbedingt vermisste, aber im Nachhinein musste er schon über so einige Begebenheiten lächeln. Harm sah das Blitzen in Daniels Augen und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wenn ich Sam richtig verstanden habe, wart ihr das Flag-Ship vom Stargatecommand. Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum ihr dann gewissermaßen aufgehört habt, und stattdessen auf die Außenbasis gegangen seid?!" „Als es darum ging, den Posten des Kommandeurs von Nova zu benennen, hat Jack sich um diesen Job beworben. Sam war zu diesem Zeitpunkt für einige Wochen in Area 51, Teal'c und ich auf einem Jaffa Planeten. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass Sam und Jack zuvor anscheinend einen ziemlich heftigen Streit hatten, an dessen Ende sie Hammond ihr Gesuch um Versetzung auf den Tisch geworfen hat – das er übrigens, ganz nebenbei, nie bewilligt hat. Als Sam zurückkam, war Jack bereits auf Nova. Hammond hat sie quasi gezwungen einige Tage rüber zu gehen, um die Forschungsstation aufzubauen. Das Ergebnis kennst du." Daniel zwinkerte ihm zu. „Janet ist mit Sam gegangen, Teal'c konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt so oder so in der Jaffa-Rebellion mehr ausrichten und für mich gab es nichts mehr, was mich auf der Erde gehalten hätte." Er wurde unterbrochen von dem Eintritt der Jury und dem Ausruf: „Das Gericht ist zu einem Urteil gekommen."   
  
„Und? Gefunden was du gesucht hast?" Jack blickte Sam entgegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein leicht besorgter Unterton mit. „Als ich unten angekommen bin, waren alle weg. Der Platz war wie ausgestorben. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." „Natürlich stimmt hier etwas nicht – die sind doch völlig bescheuert zu glauben, dass Danny-Boy in der Lage wäre jemanden zu töten, noch dazu seine Forschungsobjekte..." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Schwingtür und die drei Personen, auf die sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatten, traten heraus. In ihrer Körpersprache spiegelte sich Erleichterung wieder und Mac verkündete lächelnd: „Freispruch. Wir können gehen." Sam nahm erst Daniel, dann Harm schnell in den Arm, aber Jack war bereits auf halbem Weg aus der Burg heraus. „Los Leute, wir klemmen uns nur noch eben schnell SG-7 unter den Arm und dann sehen die hier nur noch unsere Staubwolke."   
  
End Kap 6   
  
Anne Schüler   
  
***********   
  
So, ich weiß noch net wann ich Zeit finde Kapitel 7 zu Ende zu schreiben und zwar leide ich zur Zeit an einer Mischung aus:   
  
**Writerblock - Abivorbereitungsstress - und einer anderen FF, die ich noch nebenbei schreibe**   
  
wobei die ersten 2 die größeren Probleme darstellen... *soifz*


	7. Kapitel 7

Ein ganz, ganz großes Danke an Tauri für's betan:)

_**Und ich würde mich super dolle freuen, wenn jemand mir ein Review hinter lässt und mich damit in meiner Abilernphase aufbaut:D**_

Disclaimer can be found in Chapter 1

**Moonlight Shadow **

Kapitel 7

Mit gesenktem Haupt betraten die Männer der Jury den Hinterraum des Saales,  
in dem kurz zuvor die Verhandlung stattgefunden hatte. Eilig wurden hinter  
ihnen die Türflügel zugeworfen und drohend umringten sie einige Wachen. Mit  
schweren Schritten näherte sich eine Person, in lange schwarze Gewänder  
gehüllt. Das einzig Helle an ihm waren seine Augen, glühend wie die Fackeln  
an den Steinwänden. Als er sprach war seine Stimme verzerrt und dunkel: "Wie  
konntet ihr es wagen!" Es war der junge Mann mit dem wilden rot-goldenen  
Haar, welcher zuvor Daniels Freispruch verkündet hatte, der mit kühler,  
selbstsicherer Stimme antwortete: "Sie waren unschuldig." Sein Kinn war im  
Gegensatz zu den Anderen mit hoch erhobenem Kopf kämpferisch vorgestreckt.  
Er war ohne Zweifel eine imposante und beeindruckende Persönlichkeit, und  
doch, all das nütze ihm nichts, als er sich unter der glühenden Hand des Go  
'auld beugte und schließendlich leblos zu Boden fiel. Verängstigt drängten  
seine Mitstreiter sich in eine der Ecken, aber das Blitzen von Stabwaffen  
beendete kurz darauf auch ihr Leben. Die beängstigende Stimme des Go'auld  
verhallte bedrohend an den Wänden: "Unschuldig oder Schuldig - Das  
entscheide immer noch Ich."

Unbewusst beschleunigten alle Mitglieder der kleinen Gruppe ihre Schritte  
immer mehr, denn inzwischen hatte nicht mehr nur Sam ein komisches Gefühl  
und obwohl es keiner aussprach, hatten alle nur noch den einen selben  
Wunsch: So schnell wie möglich von diesem Planeten zu verschwinden.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, konnte man am Horizont dunklen Rauch  
aufsteigen sehen und sah man genau hin, einen Moment später auch einige  
helle Flammen. Daniel blieb abrupt stehen, so dass Sam, die hinter ihm lief  
in ihn hinein stolperte und vermutlich das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte,  
wäre da nicht Harm gewesen, der sie grade noch am Arm erwischte. "Daniel!  
Sag mal, spinnst du?", fluchte Sam, aber der Angesprochene hörte ihr  
überhaupt nicht zu, sondern brach in einen Sprint aus während er noch über  
die Schulter schrie: "Das ist das Gefängnis...!" Mac war die erste, die  
reagierte und ihm hinterher rannte, die Anderen hingegen brauchten einige  
Sekunden länger um zu reagieren und fielen so einige Meter hinter den Beiden  
zurück.

Keuchend erreichte Mac nur wenige Sekunden nach Daniel das  
Gefängnisgebäude, aus dessen Fenstern bereits hungrige Flammen leckten und  
obwohl es sie wunderte, dass keine Stimmen zu hören waren, stürzte sie sich  
ohne weiter nachzudenken durch den Rauch in die Flammen, Daniel ihr dicht  
auf den Fersen. Holzbalken, schwarz und glühend, fielen an ihren Seiten  
nieder und schnell wurde klar, dass die Chance hier Überlebende zu finden  
mehr als gering war. So griff Mac hustend nach Daniel, der immer noch  
verzweifelt auf den Knien versuchte Balken und Geröll zur Seite zu schaffen,  
und schrie über das unheimliche Knistern hinweg: "Daniel! DANIEL! Kommen  
Sie - es hat keinen Sinn!" Und sie zog ihn Schritt für Schritt zum Ausgang  
hin, als plötzlich ein leises Wimmern von der Seite zu hören war. Durch den  
Raum torkelte eine kleine Gestalt auf die zu, die Daniel sofort in seine  
Arme zog, als das Kind sie erreichte hatte. Stolpernd rannte er der Marine  
hinterher, den Jungen in seinem Arm. Und keine Sekunde zu früh denn hinter  
ihnen brach mit lautem Getöse das Gebäude zusammen und es konnte nur reines  
Glück sein, dass die Flammen, die sich nun auf dem Boden wälzten nicht auf  
die umliegenden Bäume und Sträucher übergriffen. Mac stützte keuchend, in  
einem verzweifelten Versuch ihre Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff zu fühlen, die  
Hände auf die Oberschenkel und als sie kurz darauf wieder aufblickte war das  
Bild, das sie hier erwartete nicht ganz jenes welches sie vermutet hatte.

Vielmehr war es genau das Gegenteil. Dort lagen mehr als standen die anderen  
Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe, Stabwaffen auf ihre Körper gerichtet und der  
Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern nicht sehr begeistert. Unbewusst ließ Daniel  
den Jungen auf den Boden sinken und trat ungewollt einige Schritte zurück,  
auch wenn das bedeutete dem Feuer wieder gefährlich nahe zu kommen.  
Vorsichtig versuchte er sich umzudrehen um dem Kind zu verdeutlichen, dass  
es rennen solle - vielleicht konnte er ihm folgen und dann später seinem  
Team helfen... Tausend Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, aber in dem  
Moment als er in die hell leuchtenden Augen im Kindskörper blickte fiel  
seine Abwehr zusammen. Aus dem Mund des Kindes erklang ein höhnisches Lachen  
und gleich darauf fielen sowohl Daniel als auch Mac von einer unsichtbaren  
Energiewelle getroffen zu Boden.

Sie waren nicht viele als sie durch das Stargate traten, aber in ihrer  
Kleidung genügte auch ihre geringe Zahl, um die Bewohner, die sich in der  
Nähe aufgehalten hatten, zurückweichen zu lassen. Anders als ein paar Wochen  
zuvor, als Daniel mit SG-9 den Planeten betreten hatten, begrüßten sie die  
Neuankömmlinge nicht aufgeschlossen und neugierig, sondern so wie Jacob es  
befürchtet hatte: voller Angst vor den scheinbaren Jaffa. Nun war es auch  
für die letzte nicht überzeugte Person deutlich, dass dieser Planet schon  
lange unter Go'auld-Herrschaft gestanden hatte und wie es aussah einer ihrer  
Forschungsplaneten gewesen war, ähnlich wie Niirti es auf Cassandras  
Planeten einst getan hatte, wenn auch mit anderem Ziel. Teal'c trat, seine  
Stabwaffe locker aber zur Reaktion bereit in der Hand, neben Jacob und  
sprach so, dass es nur dieser hören konnte: "Was gedenken Sie zu tun,  
General Carter." "Es erst mal auf die freundliche Art und Weise versuchen  
und sollte das nicht funktionieren, muss ich ausnahmsweise einmal Selmaks  
Fähigkeiten missbrauchen." Dafür erntete er zwar Protest von dem Symbionten  
in seinem Körper und eigentlich ging es auch gegen seine eigenen Ideale,  
diese Leute hier unnötig zu erschrecken, aber wenn die Lage wirklich so war,  
wie seine Informanten es angedeutet hatten, dann zählte jede Minute. Und je  
eher sie alle wieder gemeinsam bei seiner Enkeltochter waren, desto besser.  
Also wand sich der Tok'ra den Dorfbewohnern, welche sich immer noch auf dem  
Boden befanden zu, und sagte mit freundlicher, aber durchaus bestimmender  
Stimme: "Wo kann ich die Forschungsreisenden finden, die sich seit einigen  
Wochen in eurem Land aufhalten?" Doch wie erwartet erhielt er keine Antwort,  
nur drückten die Bewohner sich noch weiter auf den Boden. "Steht auf." Nur  
zögerlich gehorchten sie seiner Aufforderung und Jacob spürte, dass auch die  
von Teal'c geführten Jaffa im Hintergrund sich anspannten und unbewusst in  
eine Abwehrhaltung gingen. Vermutlich war dies ihr erstes wirkliches  
Gegenübertreten mit ganz normalen Menschen seit ihrer Dienerschaft bei einem  
der zahlreichen Systemlords und von daher war ihre Reaktion zwar natürlich  
falsch, aber verständlich. Und als die Menschen in ihren einfachen  
Leinenkleidern immer weiter zurückwichen ohne die gewünschte Auskunft zu  
geben, beschloss Jacob dies nun endgültig auszunutzen, obwohl es vielleicht  
schlecht war diese stille Art von Widerstand der Menschen gegen die Go'auld  
zu brechen. Seine Augen leuchteten mit Selmaks Hilfe auf und seine Stimme  
war verzerrt und so unmenschlich als er förmlich spie: "Wo sind sie!"  
Gleichzeitig hatte Teal'c seine Stabwaffe gehoben, seine Männer hatten es  
ihm gleich getan und somit war Jacob für einen kleinen Moment leicht  
verwirrt als einige der Bewohner ihn weiterhin nur verwirrt anstarrten, bis  
er begriff, dass sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatten. Jacob konnte nur noch  
seufzen.

© Anne Schüler, April 2004


	8. Kapitel 8

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places from Stargate  
SG-1 are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret  
Productions. JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright  
infringement intended. This piece of fan fiction was created for  
entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or  
trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and  
this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real  
persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. The  
lyrics are from Moonlight Shadow from Mike Oldfield.  
  
*** Und ein ganz, ganz großes Danke an Tauri für's betan!! :) ***

:) Wie ich ja schon in den anderen Kaps erwähnt habe, freue ich mich super dolle über Reviews! Danke auch an Alluju, die für's letzte Kap gereviewed (interessantes Wort... ;) ) hat! *s*  
  
~*~ Moonlight Shadow ~*~ 

**Kapitel 8**

Das Erste was sie spürte als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, war ein glühendes Brennen auf ihrer Haut und als Sam ihre Augen vorsichtig öffnete schlug ihr ein grelles Rot entgegen. Erst nach einigen Minuten hatten sie sich an die ungewohnten Verhältnisse gewöhnt und die Konturen der Umgebung, oder auch der Mangel daran, ließen sich erkennen. War eben noch alles in der Dämmerung begriffen und die Temperaturen positiv gesehen noch herbstlich gewesen, so stach jetzt die Sonne vom Himmel und dem satten Grün der Umgebung war staubiger Wüstenboden gewichen. Und somit musste Sam feststellen, dass die Vermutung, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem Planeten, von welchem sie eben noch Daniel befreit hatten, befanden, äußert attraktiv wirkte. Langsam kehrten auch die Erinnerungen wieder zurück und leicht panisch stellte sie fest, dass ihre Hände auf ihrem Rücken gegen irgendetwas gefesselt waren und zumindest von hier niemand aus ihrer Gruppe zu sehen war. Allerdings war ein leises Stöhnen hinter ihr zu hören und so versuchte sie, vorsichtig den Kopf zu wenden, um zu sehen, wer sich hinter ihr, womöglich am selben Gegenstand festgebunden, befand. Ohne Erfolg, denn sie war noch ganz steif, vermutlich von einem vorhergegangenen Zat-Schuss und der langen Bewusstlosigkeit, zudem machte sich auch langsam der Sand überall auf ihrem Körper bemerkbar. Deswegen beschloss sie, verbal Kontakt aufzunehmen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, damit ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit bei möglichen Wächtern zu erregen. „Um, Hallo?" Ein weiteres leises Stöhnen antwortete ihr und legte damit die Vermutung nah, dass die andere Person entweder die typischen Kopfschmerzen hatte, die ein Zat am Anfang hinterließ, oder sie andere Misshandlungen erfahren hatte. 

So wartete Sam einige Minuten, ehe sie eine erneute Kontaktaufnahme startete und relativ laut flüsterte: „Hallo? Wer ist da?" Eine heisere Stimme, rau vom Mangel an Wasser antwortete ihr: „Sam? Bist du das? Hier ist Harm." „Harm." Sie atmete erleichtert aus. „Kannst du irgendwas sehen?" "Nur jede Menge Sand." Sam fluchte leise und sagte dann nach einigen Minuten Schweigen: „Es tut mir leid."

„Was?

„Dass ich euch da überall mit reingerissen habe. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Missionen an denen mehr als 2 Mitglieder vom ehemaligen SG-1 beteiligt sind, nie harmlos sein können."

„Hast du mit Absicht dafür gesorgt, dass wir niedergeschlagen werden?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Dann kannst du auch nichts dafür."

Sie schwiegen wieder für einige Minuten. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und während er zwar die Hitze ein wenig milderte, so sorgte er auch dafür, dass ein Schauer von kleinen Sandkörnchen ihre Haut zu peitschen begann. Sam begann frustriert mit dem Fuß Spuren in den Sand zu zeichnen bis Harm sie unterbrach und fragte: „Weißt du wo wir sind?"

„Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr auf PX46N9."

„Schlaukopf. Da wäre ich jetzt nie drauf gekommen."

Sam lächelte leicht. Es war schon irgendwie lustig. Sie saßen in einer Wüste fest, irgendwo im Universum, weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und sie kabbelten sich immer noch genauso wie damals als sie Kinder gewesen waren und sich darüber gestritten hatten, ob die Piloten von der Air Force oder von der Navy besser wären. Sie hatte natürlich Recht gehabt, aber Harm hatte das schon damals nicht akzeptieren können.

Harm merkte, dass Sam sich offensichtlich noch immer Vorwürfe machte und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. Auch er fragte sich natürlich, wo die Anderen waren, wie es ihnen ging, aber er war lange genug beim Militär um zu wissen, dass solche Gedanken nichts brachten. Diese Überlegungen würden schon früh genug zurückkehren, vor allem, wenn sie noch länger hier gefangen sein sollten, aber es war nicht so als wenn sie im Moment in ihrer Lage irgendetwas tun konnten. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam Sam ihm zuvor: „So, was läuft zwischen dir und deiner Marine, großer Bruder?" Harm verschluckte sich prompt und begann zu husten: „Zwischen mir und Mac? Nichts." Sam verdreht die Augen, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, und antwortete trocken: „Sicher. Und Riona hat der Storch gebracht."

„Sam."

„Harm, ich hab mich über 5 Jahre in der gleichen Situation befunden und nun schau wo es Jack und mich hingeführt hat."

„Das ist nicht das Selbe."

„Ach ja, wo ist der Unterschied?"

Harm seufzte auf und wich aus: „Du solltest selber wissen, dass es zu viele Hindernisse gibt. Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, sind Mac und ich in der gleichen Kommandokette."

„Waren und sind Jack und ich auch. Und wir haben einen Weg gefunden. Es hat zwar gedauert, aber immerhin."

„Sam, dass kannst du nicht vergleichen. Wir haben beide komplizierte Lebensgeschichten hinter uns. Da geht man das Risiko einer solchen Beziehung nicht leicht ein. Außerdem wer sagt, dass Mac und ich dasselbe fühlen? Bei dir war alles einfacher."

„Ich bin nicht ganz blind. Außerdem wie kannst du beurteilen, ob bei uns alles einfacher war? Grade du solltest wissen, dass mein Leben nie sonderlich einfach war. Und was Jack angeht: wusstest du das sein Sohn sich aus Versehen mit seiner Dienstwaffe erschossen hat und er vor dem Stargate-Kommando akut selbstmordgefährdet war?! Nein. Du kannst also nicht sagen, dass es einfach war." Ihr Ton war härter geworden und eine leichte Verärgerung schwang mit. „Hör auf in deinem Selbstmitleid zu versinken und dir einzureden, dass es einfach unmöglich ist. Das, mein Lieber, ist verdammt feige und ich dachte immer ihr Tomcat-Flieger wärt ach so mutig." Als Harm nicht antwortete, merkte sie, dass sie ihn immerhin zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte. Das, oder er schmollte, aber das sollte eigentlich für einen Mann über 40 reichlich kindisch sein. Von daher hoffte sie mal auf ersteres und unterstrich es noch einmal indem sie sagte: „Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen, wo die Liebe hinfällt, Harm. Glaub es mir, ich hab es mehr als einmal zu verleugnen versucht und es hat trotzdem nichts gebracht. Und es ist ja nicht so als wenn ich unglücklich wäre, wenn ich nicht grade auf so einem Planten wie hier in der Wüste sitze und mich frage, was wie üblich falsch gelaufen ist." 

~*~*~*~*~

Sie saßen auf einfachen Holzbänken und einige Frauen brachten ihnen Krüge mit Wasser. Die Menschen vertrauten ihnen nicht, im Gegenteil sie wurden von allen Seiten unsicher beäugt, aber immerhin war es ihm und Teal'c gelungen, die Menschen trotz seiner Glühenden-Augen-Demonstration davon zu überzeugen ihnen zuzuhören. Vielleicht mochten die Führer ihnen nun ansatzweise glauben, aber eine höchst sonderbare Persönlichkeit namens Kendall hatte, gleich nach dem Erreichen des Dorfes in einer Rauchwolke, klar gemacht, dass sie keine Informationen herausgeben würden. Insgesamt war Jacob dieser Kendall mehr als suspekt erschienen, denn wäre er, Jacob, gezwungen gewesen als Systemlord zu handeln, dann hätte er vermutlich diesen Mann gewählt, denn sein Ehrgeiz und ausgestrahlter Egoismus prädestinierten ihn geradezu dazu. 

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum und auch Teal'c wanderte auf und ab. Für jeden Außenstehenden sah das nach einer ganz normalen Vorsichtsmaßnahme aus, jeder Vertraute hätte aber die Sorge in dem Jaffa um seine Freunde der Tauri sehen können. Als ein kleines Mädchen an ihm vorbeizog, eine jüngere Frau zog sie dabei an ihrer Hand hinterher, und sich Jacob näherte, stelle sich Teal'c automatisch näher zu dem früheren Air Force General um so mithören zu könnten. Das kleine Mädchen stelle sich vor ihn und blickte im fest in die Augen. Es glich einer Analyse, die selbst in die Seele einer Person blicken konnte. „Du bist der Vater von der blonden Frau", sagte das Kind und es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. Jacob bejahrte dies und sofort sprach das kleine Mädchen weiter: „Meine Schwester hat gesehen wohin sie Ihre Tochter und die anderen Männer gebracht haben. Josie, sag ihnen was du gesehen hast!" Nervös trat das Kind von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während ihre große Schwester leicht widerwillig und unter panischen Blicken in ihre Umgebung erzählte was sie gesehen hatte: „Ich hab mit einigen anderen Frauen im Wald Holz gesammelt, als einige Männer, wie er", sie deutete auf Teal'c, „und ein Mann in einer dunklen Kutte ähnlich wie Kendall, die Fremden durch das Chaapa'ai getragen haben. Jacob legte stöhnend den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte: „Na, wunderbar. Das wird ja immer besser." Teal'c indes nahm die Stabwaffe, die er seit dem Ende von SG-1 fast immer bei sich trug, und legte Jacob kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „General Carter. Ich werde einmal, wie sagt man in eurer Sprache? Ein Gespräch mit Kendall haben. Ryac!" Er winkte seinem Sohn zu und zusammen verschwanden sie durch die schwere Holztür des Schlosses. 

TBC

~*~*~*~*~

© Anne Schüler, April 2004 


	9. Kapitel 9

Auch wieder hier ein supergroßes Danke an _**Tauri**_ für's betan!

Disclaimer sind in der vorigen Chaptern

_**Ich bin review-addicted also bitte schreibt mir eins. Auch weil ich nicht weiß ob ich noch weiter schreiben soll, nachdem ich jeweils für die letzten Kaps nur eins bekommen habe *grübel***_

**Kapitel 9**

Es war ein typisches Mutterschiff in allen Nuancen. An den Wänden prangten goldene go'auld-ägyptische Hieroglyphen und in allen Ecken standen bewegungslose Jaffa. Somit wirkte der Go'auld Systemlord, in seinen langen, schwarzen Gewändern, die eher an Mönchskutten erinnerten als an Herrscherkleidung, seltsam fehl am Platz. 

Jack hätte von seiner Position am Boden aus, eher jemanden wie Apophis, wäre dieser nicht tot gewesen, erwartet. Als er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete, merkte er deutlich seine Knie – solche Missionen, wenn auch unfreiwillig, waren eindeutig Gift für sie, und als der Go'auld sich nicht umdrehte, schrie er einfach dessen Rücken an: „Wo ist meine Frau? Und ihr Bruder?" setzte er kurz daraufhin hinzu. Es war ihm so ziemlich total egal, dass er mit dieser Offenbarung der Familienzugehörigkeit seinem Gegner einen Erpressungsmöglichkeit n die Hand geben könnte, wie Daniel ihm leise von hinter ihm klar zu machen versuchte. Dass die kurzzeitige Tok'ra Carter und der Asgard-Verbündete O'Neill verheiratet waren, sollte im Universum nun schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr sein. Er bekam zunächst keine Antwort, auf jeden Fall nicht in verbaler Form. Dafür trat der Go'auld näher auf ihn zu und beäugte ihn: „Interessant." Jack und Daniel zeigten keine Reaktion auf seine Stimme, aber Mac zuckte zusammen insbesondere in dem Moment wo seine Augen auch noch zu glühen begannen. Er griff Mac am Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf schmerzhaft zu ihm, dann lies er sie plötzlich wieder fallen und drohend klang die Stimme: „Du wirst einen guten Körper für meine Königin abgeben." Jack griff sich an den Kopf und konnte sich einen leicht sarkastischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Das Spiel wird langsam alt, weißt du? Das ist wie eine dauernde Wiederholung im Fernsehen, wenn du weißt, was das ist. Jeder von euch alten geilen Säcken sucht ne Königin. Weißt du, was mit dem letzten passiert ist, der das bei uns probiert hat?" Er machte eine Handbewegung zum Frontfester und deutete damit auf den Wüstenstaub. „Genau so hat er geendet – Vom Winde verweht." Hinter ihm zuckte Daniel leicht zusammen, die Erinnerungen an Sha're waren immer noch schmerzhaft, auch wenn Jack grade nicht auf sie angespielt hatte. Empört stieß ein Jaffa Jack von hinten mit einer Stabwaffe auf den Boden und weil er grade dabei war, auch gleich Daniel mit. Mac durfte stehen bleiben, aber es war vermutlich eine fragwürdige Ehre. Der Jaffa öffnete seine Stabwaffe und zielte mit dem Ende auf die drei Erdenbürger: „Kniet nieder vor Taranus, eurem Gott!" Bevor Jack das Bewusstsein verlor, konnte er grade noch sagen: „Siehst du, die Nummer wird auch alt." Der Go'auld stieg einfach über ihn rüber, und verlies den Raum. Mac wurde trotz stillem Protest und heftiger Gegenwehr ihrerseits von zwei Jaffa halb mitgeschleift, halb mitgetragen. 

~*~*~*~*~

Etwas berührte seinen Arm... 

Harm blinzelte. Vor seinen Augen erschien ein verschwommenes Bild eines älteren Mannes und trotz des fieberartigen Zustandes in den die lange Sonnenphase hier draußen ihn versetzt hatte, erkannte er ihn: „Dad Jacob?" Angesprochener kniete neben ihm und löse die Schnallen mit denen Sam und Harm zuvor gefesselte waren. Dabei lächelte er trotz seiner Besorgnis über seine Tochter und den Mann, den er fast einen Sohn nennen konnte, denn die Sonne hatte ihre Haut schwer angegriffen und ihr Gesicht glühte so wie das Rot der Ampeln auf seinem Heimatplaneten, über die man immer wieder aus versehen fuhr. Bei nächstmöglicher Gelegenheit würde er sein Heilungsgerät der Tok'ra einsetzen müssen, aber im Moment wahr einfach nicht die Zeit dazu. Und so sagte er während Harm sich taumelnd aufrichtete und er sich Sam zuwand: „Harm, Harm, hast du nicht in eurer Kindheit gelernt, das Sam Ärger gradezu magisch anzieht?" „Dad!" Sam, inzwischen auch befreit, schlug ihren Vater leicht spielerisch auf den Arm, aber dann drückte sie ihn kurz an sich und sagte nur: "Danke." „Schon gut, wozu sind Eltern denn sonst da, hm? Außerdem hätte ich sonst nur an einem von Anises netten Forschungsprojekten teilnehmen können. Da war die Alternative mal eben die Eltern meiner Enkeltochter zu retten sehr viel verlockender." Sam wurde blass unter ihrem Sonnenbrand: „Jack. Dad, hast du Jack, Daniel und Lt. Colonel Mackenzie schon gefunden?" „Ich nicht, aber Teal'c hat sich grade mit einigen seiner Jaffa in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt. Aber nun komm, wir müssen irgendwas gegen diesen Sonnenbrand tun. Habt ihr das Gefühl auch einen Sonnenstich zu haben?"

Mac maß ihre Chancen ab. Einer dieser Männer, die General O'Neill zuvor als Jaffa bezeichnet hatte, hielt sie fest, ein Anderer bediente sich mit ein paar kurzen Eingaben irgendwelcher technischer Geräte, von denen sie noch nicht einmal wissen wollte, wofür sie gut waren. Insofern waren ihre Chancen also gut. Was danach geschah dauerte nur einige Sekunden – als wäre es abgesprochen gewesen schlug Mac mit einigen gekonnten Handgriffen den Jaffa neben ihr nieder und bevor der zweite reagieren konnte wurde er von der Seite von zwei kurzen Blitzen getroffen. Auch er ging damit zu Boden. Teal'c verlor nicht viele Worte als er ihr bedeutete zu folgen und Mac danke im Stillen dem scheinbaren Photowahn der Familie O'Neill, die unter den Bildern im Gästezimmer auch viele von Teal'c aufgehängt hatte. Vermutlich war es ihrer beider Glück, denn wer weiß wie ein Kampf sonst ausgegangen wäre. Teal'c musterte sie im Laufen und hob eine Augenbraue: „Ich habe noch nicht viele Ihrer Art getroffen. Der letzten Marine den ich getroffen habe, war ein Verräter am Volk der Tau'ri. Aber wenn O'Neill dir vertraut, vertraue ich dir auch." Für Teal'c waren das ungewöhnlich viele Worte und ein großes Kompliment ihrer Kampftechnik, aber das konnte Mac zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen. 

Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass die Befreiungsaktion, geleitet von Teal'c und Jacob, fast unbemerkt vonstatten ging und wer sie bemerkte machte früher mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft als ihm lieb war und bevor er Generalalarm auf dem Schiff auslösen konnte. Jack und Daniel waren heimlich und still von Teal'c Sohn aus ihren Zellen entfernt worden und es war ein wenig, als wenn sie nie da gewesen wären. Sie trafen alle wieder zusammen in einem Korridor und während Jack und Sam sich anlächelten und damit alles sagten, was zu sagen war, berührten Harm und Mac sich nur kurz an den Händen – ihre Kargheit an Worten war vielleicht nicht ganz so gewollt, aber für Beide normal. Sie würden später reden. Vielleicht. 

Trotzdem war da immer noch die Frage, wie sie diesen Planeten wieder verlassen würden. Hatte die kleine Befreiungstruppe ihn vor wenigen Stunden über das lokale Stargate erreicht, so war es über dieses unmöglich, denn die Wanderschaft durch die Wüste würde einen zu großen Zeitraum in Anspruch nehmen und war auch zu gefährlich. Also blieb noch eine Alternative, zwar auch schon alt, wie Jack scherzhaft trotz seiner Knieschmerzen andeutete, aber sie war möglich. 

Und so begannen sie zu rennen, so das ihre Schritte durch die langen Korridore hallten und dadurch zwangsläufig Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zogen, aber in einer so großen Gruppe durch das Schiff zu wandern hätte den gleichen Effekt gehabt. Taranus schien aber nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet zu haben, insgesamt war es Jacob so vorgekommen, als sei dieser Planet nur ein kleines Zwischenlager gewesen, und so war die Zahl der Jaffa, denen sie begegneten nicht sehr groß. Die Jaffa Taranus' trugen eine Art Feuerrad als Symbol auf ihrer Stirn und es war auffällig, dass diese immer noch sehr jung und unerfahren waren, aber das deckte sich damit, dass dieser Systemlord, selbst in Go'auld-Jahren, noch sehr jung war und sich noch kein großes eigenes Reich erkämpft hatte. PX46N9 war somit auch nicht sein Projekt gewesen und wenn man, so überlegte Jacob während er leicht zurückfiel um seinem Schwiegersohn zu helfen, nach dieser Flucht schnell genug agierte, müsste es den Tok'ra möglich sein, die Flotte ohne große Mühen zu infiltrieren und lahm zu legen. Noch in Gedanken merkte er nicht, dass die Anderen vor ihm stehen geblieben waren und lief eiskalt auf Harm auf. „Was zum Teufel bleibt ihr stehen? Merkt ihr nicht, dass uns die Zeit wegläuft?" Aber Harm deutete nur nach vorne und zwischen den Schultern von Mac und Daniel hindurch sah er es nun auch.

_TBC_

_**Anne Schüler, April 2004**_


	10. Kapitel 10

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognisable characters and places from Stargate  
SG-1 are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret  
Productions. JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright  
infringement intended. This piece of fan fiction was created for  
entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or  
trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and  
this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real  
persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. The  
lyrics are from Moonlight Shadow from Mike Oldfield.

Wiederrum ein supppergroßes Dannkkeee an Tauri für einen superschnellen beta-job!! :)

** Kapitel 10 **

Kaum so groß, dass er Harm bis an die Hüfte reichte, stand dort der kleine Junge, wegen dem Daniel sich wenige Stunden zuvor in die Flammen des einstürzenden Gefängnisses gestürzt hatte. Und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den man schwerlich einem erwachsenen Menschen zutrauen mochte, geschweige denn einem Kind – es war ein Blick purer Verachtung und tödlicher Grausamkeit, der in diesen Augen lag. Die Handspange an seiner linken Hand wirkte unbeholfen groß und hatte man sich zuvor nicht gefragt, warum ein Go'auld einen so jungen Wirt wählte, wo er doch so offensichtlich Macht wollte, so stellte man sich diese Frage spätestens jetzt.

Fast eine Minute verstrich ohne das sich jemand rührte, beide Seiten schienen die Chancen abzuwiegen, denn auch wenn dieses Wesen vor ihnen ein Kind war, so war es auch ein Go'auld und was diese anrichten konnten, musste man hier nun wirklich niemandem mehr erzählen. Okay, vielleicht Harm und Mac, aber das was diese gesehen hatte, reichte inzwischen auch aus.

Jacob merkte wie sich seine Tochter langsam neben ihn schob, so leise und unauffällig, dass er sich nicht helfen konnte als stolz auf seine Tochter zu sein. Sie öffnete den Mund leicht und sprach mit geschlossenen Zähnen: „Dad, Selmak, könnt ihr Tok'ra immer noch Symbionten, wie damals bei Skaara, entfernen, ohne den Wirt zu töten?" Ihr Vater senkte ganz leicht den Kopf und in einer fließenden Bewegung griff Sam nach der Zat, die am Gürtel Jacobs hing, und schoss mit jahrelanger Erfahrung auf den jungen Go'auld. Diesem fehlte diese Erfahrung mit den Tau'ri, die SG-1 umgekehrt mit seiner Art hatte machen dürfen, und so schaffte er es nicht einen Schutzschild zu erzeugen und ging reichlich unrühmlich mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden. Jack grinste sie an: „Einpacken und mitnehmen?"

Die langen, goldenen Flure schienen kein Ende zu nehmen, auf jeden Fall nicht für ein ungeübtes Auge. Teal'c war schon vor einiger Zeit bewusst zurück gefallen um ihnen gegebenenfalls den Rücken zu decken und Harm konnte sich den Eindruck nicht verwehren, dass sie irgendwie planlos durch die Gegend wanderten. Vor ihnen liefen die Carters und in ihrer Mitte Jack, der sich inzwischen auf deren Schultern lehnen musste. Er blickte Mac fragend an, aber sie zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und sagte leise zweifelnd: „Sie scheinen ein Ziel zu haben, oder?" Daniel, der mitgehört hatte, lächelte: „Keine Angst, dass haben sie meistens. Denn ein so guter Schauspieler, dass sie nur so tun würden, ist keiner von ihnen. Glaubt es mir, ich habe einige Erfahren mit den Herrschaften." Er zwinkerte. „Immerhin waren Sam und Jack fast 5 Jahre der festen Überzeugung, keiner würde etwas von ihren Gefühlen füreinander bemerken..." Dann blickte er auf den kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen und fragte: „Kann mir den mal eben kurz jemand abnehmen? Für einen armen Anthropologen wird er doch etwas schwer".

Daniel hatte sich dieses Mal nicht geirrt – sie wussten wohin sie die Gruppe führten, denn auf einmal tauchte vor ihnen eine große Tür auf, die mit wenigen gekonnten Handgriffen zu öffnen war. Hinter ihr befand sich eine ganze Reihe an der Decke aufgehängter Geräte, die für Harm und Mac aussehen mochten wie die Ufos, aus Buds geliebten Fernsehserien. Was sie vermutlich auch waren... - Jack grinste auf jeden Fall zufrieden, runzelte aber dann die Stirn und meinte in seinem üblich sarkastischen Ton: „Ich dachte immer, unsere werten Damen und Herren Schlangenköpfe würden an diesen Dingern so hängen wie Riona an ihrem Teddy?! Wo sind sie denn alle hin? Puttputt, Go'auld-ty..."

„Jaccckkkk...", Sam schüttelte den Kopf, denn auch wenn es wirklich merkwürdig war, dass hier und auch im sonstigen Raumschiff keine Wachen zu finden waren, sollte man sein Glück nun wirklich nicht herausfordern, sonst würde Madame Fortuna sich vielleicht auch wieder verabschieden. Dann drehte sie den Kopf nach hinten und suchte die Augen des Navy-Offiziers: „Kannst du noch fliegen?"

Harm blickte seine kleine ‚Schwester' auf ihre Frage ernsthaft entsetzt an und antwortete empört: „Du fragst mich, ob ich noch fliegen kann?!"

„Ah okay, Fliegerego angekratzt. Ich formulier um: Kannst du dich in deinem Alter noch auf was Neues einstellen?" Sam knuffte ihm in die Seite und marschierte schnurstracks ihrem Vater hinterher, der ihren Mann stützte, während Harm ihr verdutzt nachschaute. Mac guckte ihn von der Seite an und sagte dann trocken: „Wissen Sie, Ihre Schwester gefällt mir mit jeder Minute besser."

„Das ist ein Todesgleiter. Dagegen ist eine von deinen F-14 ein billiges Kinderspielzeug." Sam klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf einen der Flügel ehe sie sich zu ihrem Vater wand: „Dad, wie teilen wir uns auf?" „Ich nehm' Jack mit, denn mit dem Knie selbst fliegen geht im Moment nicht so recht, wenn ich das so richtig erkenne, du Lt. Colonel Mackenzie. Daniel kann nicht fliegen, also muss er entweder mit Teal'c oder Harm mit. Ich votiere hier für Harm, da Daniel ihm so zur Not noch grob mit der Go'auld-Technologie helfen kann. Teal'c kann den kleinen Go'auld-Jungen mitnehmen.", während er sprach half er bereits Jack in den Todesgleiter. In diesem Moment kam aus dem Hintergrund Teal'cs Stimme hervorgeeilt: „General Carter. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Meine Kontaktmänner melden das Auftauchen eines Mutterschiffes auf der anderen Seite des Planeten." Er machte keine Angaben zum Verbleib seiner Jaffa, die sich nicht auf dem Schiff befanden, aber es war zu vermuten, dass diese sich nun bereits vom Planeten entfernt hatte um über einige Umwege zurück zu ihrer Basis zu kommen. Mac stöhnte auf und sah Harm anklagend an, bevor sie sich von ihm in den Todesgleiter helfen lies: „Dein Geheimnis, wie du mich immer wieder in solche Flugmaschinen bekommst, möchte ich wissen. Dann wird dir dieser Weg in Zukunft sofort verbaut." Harm schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf und antwortete: „Sicher, sicher, Marine." Erst als er in seinem Todesgleiter saß, nachdem er einen Crashkurs von wenigen Sekunden in dessen Technik bekommen hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Partnerin ihn geduzt hatte.

Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen, denn zuerst einmal hieß es diese Flugmaschine – falls es denn wirklich eine sein sollte – in Gang zu bringen und noch viel wichtiger, wenn sie erst einmal flog, das Tor, dass sich vor ihnen öffnete, auch zu treffen, denn die Wände sahen so aus, als würden sie im Falle eines Zusammenstoßes, das Ganze besser überstehen als die Insassen dieses _ Todesgleiters_. Harm drehte sich um und blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen erst die Apparatur vor ihm und dann Daniel an, der allerdings nur abwehrend die Hände hob und sagte: „Nicht mich angucken – Ich könnte mit einem solchen Todesgleiter höchstens etwas anfangen, wenn er schon einige Jahre verstaubt und verrostet in der Gegend herumliegen würde." So viel zum Thema Hilfe, die Jacob vorhin noch angesprochen hatte – sehr aufbauend, aber hey, schlimmer als ein russisches Militärflugzeug konnte das hier doch auch nicht sein, oder?!

TBC

© Anne Schüler 2004


	11. Kapitel 11

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places from Stargate  
SG-1 are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret  
Productions. JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright  
infringement intended. This piece of fan fiction was created for  
entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or  
trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and  
this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real  
persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. The  
lyrics are from Moonlight Shadow from Mike Oldfield.

"DANKE!!" an Tauri, die sich dieses Mal in ihrer "Beta-Zeit" (weniger als 2 Stunden) selbst übertroffen hat!! :)

** Kapitel 11 **

Es wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen, zu sagen, dass dieser Flug einfach gewesen wäre. Harm war es zwar nach wenigen Minuten und mit einer Portion Glück gelungen, den Todesgleiter unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber hinter ihnen waren noch einige aufgetaucht, die diese noch besser im Griff hatten. Und dazu noch die Taste zum Schießen kennen mussten. Aber gut, diese Fähigkeit hatten auch schon einige andere besessen, denen er in der Luft begegnet war und so beschloss er, genau wie Sam es tat, die grade dicht an ihm vorbei geflogen war und ihm dabei einen erhobenen Daumen gezeigt hatte, ihren Verfolgern einfach mit einigen riskanten Manövern auszuweichen. Daniel beschwerte sich vielleicht, und es war zu vermuten, dass es auch Mac nicht mehr allzu gut gehen dürfte, aber irgendwo musste er ja doch zugeben, dass es fast anfing ein wenig Spaß zu machen. Wenn die Situation nicht ganz so tödlich hätte sein können.

Dass es ein kleines Wunder war, wie sie aus der Situation wieder herausgekommen waren, dazu noch nahezu unverletzt und ohne Verluste, musste sogar Jack zugeben, der sich ja sonst von kaum etwas im Nachhinein noch sonderlich beeindrucken lies. Aber als sie jetzt aus den Todesgleitern kletterten, zurück auf Terra Nova, war allen die Erleichterung vom Gesicht abzulesen. Sie waren noch einige wenige Kilometer von der kleinen Siedlung entfernt, da das Stargate von einem, von den Tok'ra entworfenen Schutzschild umgeben war, welches kein Eindringen von Go'auld Fluggeräten zuließ. Man hatte es nicht auf den gesamten Planeten ausweiten können, und auch war diese Basis ihren Feinden bis jetzt noch gänzlich unbekannt, aber im Falle eines Angriffes konnten diese Kilometer den entscheidenden Fluchtvorteil bringen. Während sie sich durch die hohen Wiesen ihren Weg bahnten, schloss Harm zu Sam auf, legte locker, spielerisch seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sagte grinsend: „Weißt du Kleine, so langsam kann ich die Air Force verstehen, warum sie euch gleich vorsorglich als vermisst gemeldet haben – Das spart jede Menge Zeit." Sam lachte hell auf, stupste ihn aber dann und meinte: „Geh, rede mit ihr!" Aber er hörte nicht sofort auf sie und obwohl er sich zu Mac gesellte, hörte er nur schweigend ihrem Gespräch mit Daniel zu, der ihr irgendetwas über den deutschen Dialekt des kleinen Jungen erzählte, den Teal'c scheinbar mühelos in seinen Armen trug.

Janet stand am Rand der Siedlung und blickte der Gruppe entgegen, die sich am Horizont näherte. Die Zahl der Menschen konnte sie noch nicht erkennen, aber Pessimismus konnte hier auch nicht weiterhelfen – immerhin kam jemand zurück und dann wäre sie wenigstens die Ungewissheit los. So beugte sie sich zu Riona hinunter, die völlig ignorant zu der Situation am Boden saß und vor sich hinplappernd spielte. Janet sah genauer hin und erkannte eins von Sams Astrophysikmodellen in den Händen des Kindes. Es war doch immer wieder faszinierend zu beobachten wie dieses kleine Mädchen sich alleine beschäftigen konnte, aber sie würde trotzdem mit Cassandra reden müssen, denn solche Dinge gehörten nun wirklich nicht in die Hände einer Dreijährigen. Es sei denn natürlich, Sam hatte ihrer Tochter diese Dinge selbst gegeben. Unter diesen Umständen wäre Cassie einmal unschuldig gewesen und ihrer besten Freundin würde stattdessen ins Gewissen geredet werden müssen.

„Mummy! Daddy!" Riona strauchelte ihren Eltern entgegen und Jack fing sie im letzten Moment auf und schwang sie in seine Arme hoch. Als Sam ihr über die Haare strich, lächelte sie zwar aber meinte auch seufzend zu ihrem Mann: „Ich hab nachgedacht. Unsere Tochter ist in den letzten Tagen fast Waise geworden. Wir sollten nicht mehr zusammen auf Missionen gehen, die Gefahr ist zu groß." Jack zog sie an sich und küsste sie kurz auf den Kopf und sagte dann: „Nova ist doch ein schöner Platz für den Ruhestand. Wir sollten gar nicht mehr auf Missionen gehen, weißt du." Sie hob Riona aus seinen Armen und lehnte sich dann gegen ihn: „Klar, das lässt sich natürlich auch ganz einfach verhindern – schick den Go'auld am besten eine Karte zu Weihnachten und weis sie darauf hin, dass sie uns bitte in Ruhe lassen sollen." Jack zog in Teal'c-Manie eine Augenbraune hoch und grinste: „Du verbringst zuviel Zeit mit mir." „Nun tu nicht so, als wenn du dich beschweren würdest." „Das habe ich nie gesagt, oder?" Bevor sie das Gespräch fortsetzen konnte, beugte er sich schnell runter und küsste sie auf den Mund, so dass ihr der Satz im Hals stecken blieb. Aber sie hatte nichts dagegen.

Harm beobachtete sie Szene aus einigen Schritten Entfernung und blickte dann seine Partnerin an: „Wir sollten reden." Mac nickte mit einem fast grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, meinte aber dann: „Ja, das sollten wir. Aber erst wenn ich geduscht und irgendwas gegessen habe. Ich verhungere jeden Moment."

Es waren einige Tage vergangen und sie hatten immer noch nicht geredet. Aber sie waren noch auf Nova. Um es in Jacks Worten auszudrücken: Es musste bei JAG in Washington ja noch keiner so ganz offiziell wissen, dass sie schon fertig waren mit dieser Mission. Für Harm war diese Mission nämlich jetzt von der Mission ‚Familien-Zeit' abgelöst worden, denn er und seine kleine ‚Schwester' hatten nach all den Jahren einiges aufzuholen. Jacob war am Tag zuvor mit einem völlig verängstigten und Go'auld-freien Jungen wieder zurückgekehrt. Tiede, so hieß er, das hatten sie wohl herausbekommen können, aber seit er den Symbionten losgeworden war, sprach er auch nur noch Plattdeutsch, was am Anfang ein kleines Problem gewesen war. Bis es sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Mac eben diese Sprache relativ fließend sprach, woraufhin Jack sie sofort Spacemonkey II getauft hatte, auch wenn Harm bis jetzt relativ unklar war warum. Er wusste nur, dass es ihn ziemlich nervte von Mac, die nun ihre Zeit nur noch mit Tiede, Daniel und gelegentlich den Fraisers verbrachte, missachtet zu werden. Dass sie dabei versuchte ihm auch möglichst viel Zeit für seine Familie zu geben und nebenbei auch noch dem Gespräch, das sie zu führen hatten, auszuweichen, bemerkte er in seiner Eifersucht gar nicht. Er sah nur die Gemeinsamkeiten, die sie und Daniel hatten und zog seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen. Dass Daniel dabei offensichtlich seit ihrer Rückkehr mit Janet Fraiser liiert war, übersah er geflissentlich.

Mac setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank, griff nach einem der noch offenwarmen Brötchen auf den Tisch und biss herzhaft hinein. So kam es, dass sie als sie sprach ein wenig undeutlich redete, aber nach Jahrelanger Pizza-Abend-Erfahrung, konnte Harm auch dieses verstehen – Seine Partnerin war nicht die einzige mit Fremdsprachenkenntnis! „Und wie war dein Tag?" Seine Augen verengten sich und er antwortete schnippisch: „Warum sollte Sie", er betone die Anrede überdeutlich, nachdem sie ihn ja zuvor geduzt hatte, „das interessieren, du hast doch eindeutig Besseres zu tun, oder?" Sie lies das Brötchen sinken und starte ihn mit offenem Mund an: „Wie bitte?"

„Ach, auf einmal die Ahnungslose ja?"

Mac warf das Brötchen auf den Tisch, würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr und stapfte wortlos davon. Wohin wusste sie noch nicht, aber Hauptsache weg. Harm lies den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und da er wusste, dass es nur Sam sein konnte, die sich neben ihm niederließ, sagte er aus dieser Position: „Ich hab Mist gebaut, oder?" Und er bekam die schlichte Antwort, die er verdiente: „Ja." „Danke, das baut jetzt sehr auf." „Oh, mein Gott, Harm." Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Erwartest du noch von mir, dass ich dir sage, dass du es gut gemacht hast? Nein, anstelle hier in deinem üblichen Selbstmitleid zu versinken, solltest du lieber nachdenken, wie du das wieder gut machen kannst." Sie stand wieder auf und ging. So blieb nur Riona, die ihrem Onkel Harm fröhlich wie immer auf den Schoß kletterte.

TBC

Anne Schüler, Mai 2004

Wenn jemand diese Geschichte liest, würde ich mich superdolle über ein Review freuen!!

I I

I I

I I

I I

I I

I I

/


	12. Kapitel 12

... jetzt ist mir sogar so langweilig, dass ich anfange FF zu posten soifz Ich will wieder zur Schule....

... hach was soll ich bloss machen, wenn ich auch nix mehr zu posten habe... rofl Das ist übrigens meine letzte SG-FF, die ich schreibe, ein englisches X-Over mal abgesehen. Gründe will ich hier jetzt nicht näher ausführen. :S LG, Auri

Ein superliebes Danke an Tauri für's betan!

** Kapitel 12 **

Wie immer, wenn sie unvorbereitet und in Arbeitskleidung durch die Wildnis von Terra Nova streifte, verfluchte sie ihre Arbeitsschuhe und wie immer streifte sie diese spätestens nach der Durchquerung des kleinen Wäldchens nördlich des Hauptquartiers ab. Janet kannte diesen Weg nur zu gut, von daher würde sie ihre Schuhe – hoffentlich – auf dem Rückweg ohne Probleme wieder aufsammeln können. Wie gesagt, hoffentlich. Mehr als ein Paar musste in diesem Wald inzwischen einen neuen Verwendungszweck gefunden haben, aber glücklicherweise hatte der junge Lt. inzwischen aufgehört nachzufragen, was mit den alten Schuhen passiert sei, wenn sie wieder einmal im Versorgungslager des Hauptquartiers auftauchte um ein neues Paar zu ergattern. Es war neben den typischen Geräuschen des Waldes nichts Ungewöhnliches zu hören und vermutlich würde jeder andere hier keinen anderen Menschen vermuten, aber Janet war klar, dass, wenn jemand in Richtung Norden wanderte, er oder auch sie zwangsläufig an einem ganz bestimmten Punkt zu halt kommen würde. Schließlich hatte sie mehr als einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass von diesem Punkt eine ganz bestimmte Magie ausging und außerdem handelte es sich bei diesem Weg um eine Sackgasse und damit vermutlich um den Hauptgrund warum sie Mac am See wieder finden würde. Und als sie vorsichtig über den Hang zu der kleinen Uferbucht herunter kletterte und gesuchte Person auf einem der Steine am Wasser sitzen sah, gratulierte sie sich still zu ihrem Scharfsinn. Es war doch immer wieder schön auch ab und zu Recht zu haben – eine Sache auf die man mit einer Tochter im Teenager-Alter nicht unbedingt immer zählen konnte.

Ihre Augen wanderten bis sie einen Ast auf dem Boden fand, der ihren Ansprüchen genügte und als Janet mit voller Absicht auf ihn trat, ertönte ein lautes Knacken, welches die andere Offizierin sich sofort umdrehen und dann wieder ruhig auf den Stein niederlassen lies. Zufrieden lächelte Janet – viele lange Jahre als Militärärztin hatten sie gelehrt, dass man grade Mitglieder der Marine nicht einfach auf die Schulter tippen sollte, sondern sie immer irgendwie vorwarnen. Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten nahm sie ungestört ihren Lieblingsplatz auf einem alten Baumstamm ein und lies vorsichtig die Füße im Wasser baumeln. So saßen sie einige Minuten bis es wieder Janet war die sprach – Mac hatte noch keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegen. „Darf ich Sie duzen?" Mac zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann kurz. Janet fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare was zur Folge hatte, dass einige Haarsträhnen sich aus der lose hochgesteckten Frisur lösten und nun in ihrem Gesicht baumelten. Puh, diese Frau zum Reden zu bekommen war fast schwerer als mit Teal'c in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und das wollte nun wirklich etwas heißen. „Worüber denkst du nach?" Sie bekam zuerst keine Antwort und als Mac nach einigen Minuten sprach wäre Janet fast, aber eben nur fast kopfüber den See gefallen vor Schreck: „Über die Zukunft... über alles..." Der Satz klang offen aus und klang verzweifelt und verwirrt zugleich, aber Janet wusste, was ihr Gegenüber auszudrücken versuchte – es war genau das, was sie vermutet hatte. Deswegen hatte sie auch keinem der anderen gesagt, wohin sie gehen würde und wo sie Sarah Mackenzie vermutete, deswegen war sie gekommen. Sie lies ihren Blick in die Ferne auf die hohen Berge wandern und fing dann an mit fester Stimme zu sprechen:

„Weißt du, es ist eine komplizierte Sache mit der Zukunft. Ich habe oft gedacht, all das, was ich habe würde sich nie ändern und ich habe mich für den Moment mit dem zufrieden gegeben was ich hatte, weil ich davon ausging, dass es morgen auch noch sein würde und wenn es mir danach wäre, ich es auch am nächsten Tag ändern könnte. Aber alles schreitet voran, und wir können es nicht aufhalten, sosehr wir es vielleicht auch möchten. Wir können es weder beschleunigen noch verlangsamen, so ist das Leben nun einmal. Ja, ich dachte früher, all dies würde nie enden. Aber dann war es doch soweit und ich hatte so viele Chancen verpasst. Viele Chancen die ich vielleicht aus Angst nie ergriffen hatte, waren fort, ich konnte nichts mehr ändern und lediglich noch um sie trauern. Ich denke jeder von uns merkt das immer wieder in seinem Leben und tut es doch ab mit der pessimistischen Auffassung ja doch nichts am Lauf der Dinge ändern zu können.

Glaub mir, wenn ich eins in meinen vielen Jahren beim Stargate-Kommando gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass wir nicht für morgen leben können. Wir können nicht Angst vor unseren heutigen Handlungen haben, nur weil sie das Morgen beeinflussen könnten, denn natürlich tun sie das, daran können wir überhaupt nichts ändern. Wenn wir heute Dinge tun, die heute gut für uns sind, morgen aber unter Umständen negativ sein könnten und wir vor der Entscheidung stehen, ob wir es nun tun sollen oder nicht, dann kann ich nur sagen: Tun wir es! Wir leben heute, wir wissen nicht was morgen sein mag, wir wissen noch nicht einmal ob wir das Morgen überhaupt noch erleben. Also wieso Angst vor negativen Folgen – Zum Teufel! Wenn sie kommen, dann kommen sie eben und wir werden uns dann mit ihnen auseinandersetzen, warum sollten wir uns also heute von ihnen den Tag versauern lassen, hm? Und wenn dann etwas eintreffen sollte, was alles verändert, dann wissen wir, dass wir die Chancen ergriffen haben und in all den Veränderungen bleiben uns die Erinnerungen. Und es sind keine Erinnerungen mehr, die wie Schatten wispernd in der Zukunft um uns herumschleichen und nach gestern suchen, sondern unbezahlbare Schätze, für die wir ewig dankbar sein werden." Janet machte eine kurze Pause und warf einen Stein in den See. Mit einem fast unhörbaren Geräusch traf er auf die Wasseroberfläche und versank dann, während sich um seine Aufprallstelle seichte Wellen formten. Dann warf sie einen zweiten, nur dieses Mal in einem flacheren Winkel. Auch dieser Stein versank mit sanfter Wellenbildung, jedoch nicht ohne zuvor einige Male auf der Wasseroberfläche gesprungen zu sein. Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah sie den Wellen zu, wie sie sich unhörbar ausbreiteten um dann unmerklich wieder zu verebnen, sodass der See wieder unberührt dalag. „Mit den Steinen ist es genauso wie mit dem Leben und unseren Handlungen, weißt du. Wenn wir erst einmal in das Leben hineingeworfen sind, können wir es nicht mehr aufhalten und jede unserer Handlungen ist wie ein Aufprall aufs Wasser – Egal in welchem Winkel wir aufkommen, egal wie sehr wir uns auch anstrengen, wir werden mit unseren Handlungen immer Wellen nach uns ziehen. Wie die Wellen verlaufen – darauf haben wir kaum Einfluss und so bleibt uns nur die Möglichkeit am Aufprallwinkel mitzuwirken. Und findest du nicht wir sollten dann nicht wenigstens ihn möglichst angenehm für uns wählen, soweit das natürlich möglich ist ohne anderen zu schaden?"

Janet seufzte leise nachdem sie ihre kleine Rede beendet hatte und erhob sich. Ein schiefes Grinsen hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht geformt und mit dem linken Auge zwinkerte sie Mac zu: „Ganz schön philosophische Anwandlungen für eine Ärztin, hm? Nicht Daniel erzählen, ja? Immer sind dann solche Gedanken doch nichts für mich." Als sie den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck der anderen Frau vor ihr sah, legte sie ihr noch schnell die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte mehr als dass sie sprach: „Denk einmal darüber nach. Glaub mir, es lohnt sich." Dann verschwand Janet hinter den hohen, mit Moos überwucherten Steinen und als der Wind leise pfiff war es, als wäre sie nie dort gewesen.

Als sie wieder bei ihren Schuhen angelangt war, pausierte sie für einen Moment und sinnierte über das gerade stattgefundene Gespräch nach. Huh, vielleicht hatte Sam doch recht und sie war doch eine Quatschtante... auf jeden Fall hatte sie sich grade definitiv so gefühlt, auf der anderen Seite hatte es vielleicht etwas gebracht und dann hatte es sich trotz allem gelohnt. Auch, dass schon wieder der rechte Schuh verschwunden war.

TBC...

Anne Schüler, 2004 


	13. Epilog

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters and places from  
Stargate SG-1 are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double  
Secret Productions. JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no  
copyright infringement intended. This piece of fan fiction was  
created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement  
on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised  
charecters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the  
author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is  
coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Autoren Bemerkungen:** Danke an Anne für das schnelle Betan des  
Epilogs:)

lol Hätte da noch jemand dran geglaubt? Ich auf jeden Fall  
nicht... Aber hier ist der Epilog von meiner FF Moonlight Shadow,  
die ich nun zu Akten legen kann... (Naja, irgendwann muss ich  
nochmal die Fehler in den alten Kapitel koorigieren). Es hat mich  
nur nachzähl 4 Jahre gekostet...

**Epilog**

Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter als Sam gedankenverloren auf die Ellenbogen gestützt auf der Verandaumrandung lehnte. Als sie dumpfe Schritte hinter sich hörte, schreckte sie nur kurz auf und drehte sich dann lächelnd um – Jacks Schritte waren dank des leichten Hinkens, das er immer noch von der Knieverletzung seit ihrer letzten Mission hatte, deutlich zu erkennen. Schweigend reichte er ihr eine Tasse – Tee dem Geruch nach – und platzierte sich mit einem kleinen Sprung auf der Holzumrandung. Sam nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und sagte dann zögerlich: „Ich glaube, du hattest recht."

„Hm?", ihr Mann sah sie an und fuhr dann augenzwinkernd fort: „Da das nicht oft vorkommt, will ich mich nicht beschweren, aber… wobei hatte ich recht?"

Sie seufzte und antworte dann mit leiser Stimme: „Es hat doch nicht funktioniert. Harm und Mac, weißt du."

Jack lies die Beine schwingen und ergriff ihre freie Hand. Während er vorsichtig mit dem Daumen die Konturen nachfuhr, sagte er: „Geh nicht so hart mit dir ins Gericht. Bei Danny und Janet war deine Intuition auch richtig. Außerdem hat mir da so ein kleiner Vogel ins Ohr geflüstert, dass zwei ungenannte Personen im Moment ein Gespräch führen." Er sprang wieder von der Umrandung, vorsichtig um sein Knie nicht unnötig zu belasten. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Und du kannst den Mund wieder zu machen, Sam. Zur Not können wir sie immer noch in der Besenkammer einsperren." Lachend stellte sie ihre Teetasse auf dem Gartentisch neben ihr ab und folgte ihrem Mann wieder ins Haus – die Besenkammer klang nach gar keiner so schlechten Idee.

. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -

Mac lehnte vorsichtig den Kopf gegen Harms Schulter und fragte: „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Wie lange sie hier am Übergang zwischen Siedlung und Wald erst gestanden und gesessen hatten, konnte keiner der Beiden mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, aber sicher war, dass dieses Gespräch mit einem erleichterten Kuss geendet hatte, der nun eindeutig nicht freundschaftlich zu verstehen gewesen war.

„Die Verbrüderungsregel gilt hier nicht."

„Ich weiß", Mac nickte zur Bestätigung, „aber was bedeutet das für uns?"

„Jack hat mir nach dem Abendbrot ein Angebot gemacht. So ganz nebenbei, du weißt ja, wie er ist." Harm biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg wieder.

„Gott. Harm. Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", stöhnte Mac und rutschte wieder ein Stück von ihm fort, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, „Was für ein Angebot?"

. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - 

Am nächsten Morgen standen Sam und Jack, der Riona auf dem Arm trug, am Stargate und sahen den Beiden JAG-Offizieren zu, wie sie sich von der Jackson-Fraiser-Familie verabschiedeten. Janet und Daniel hatten sich in den letzten Tagen dazu entschlossen Tiede zu adoptieren, genau wie damals Cassandra. Der kleine Junge war immer noch verängstigt, taute aber unter der Mithilfe seiner neuen großen Schwester langsam auf.

„Du hättest mir gestern Abend auch ruhig sagen können, dass du Harm und Mac bestochen hast, Jack." Sam stieß ihrem Mann nicht ganz sanft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Und den Blick auf deinem Gesicht verpassen? Nie im Leben", sagte Jack und rieb sich die Rippen.

Lächelnd hauchte Sam einen Kuss auf seine Wange: „Und war das ein Angebot aus reiner Nächstenliebe, oder…"

Grinsend beantwortete Jack ihre unausgesprochene Frage: „So halb und halb. George jammert schon seit längerem darüber, dass wir ausgebildete Juristen brauchen und da wir ja gerade welche an der Hand hatten, habe ich eben darauf bestanden, dass sie bei uns stationiert werden. Ausleihbar versteht sich."

Sam lachte kurz auf und fragte dann: „Wie hast du ihn bestochen, Jack?"

„Bestochen? Ich?", theatralisch legte Jack die freie Hand auf seinen Brustkorb, „Was denkst du von mir?"

„So einiges."

„Womit nur wieder bewiesen sei, dass Sie ein völlig falsches Bild von mir haben, Colonel Carter. Ich habe George lediglich darauf hingewiesen, wie gerne Riona doch ihren Onkel um sich hat."

Bei der zweiten Erwähnung von George Hammond begann ihre Tochter fröhlich vor sich hinzubrabbeln – Riona war in ihren ‚Opa George' mindestens genauso vernarrt wie er in sie.

„Unverbesserlich." Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber du würdest es nicht anders haben wollen."

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet."

Lächelnd hob Harm noch einmal die Hand zum Gruß und zwinkerte seiner Schwester zu, die ihn mit einem „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt"-Blick bedachte. Dann ergriff er vorsichtig die Hand seiner Partnerin und trat mit ihr durch das geöffnete Wurmloch, wohl wissend, dass der Abschied von diesem Planeten nur von kurzer Dauer war.

**ENDE**


End file.
